Tsunayoshi y la puerta secreta
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Al cruzar por la noche a través de una pequeña puerta en el sótano de la mansión, Tsuna encuentra un mundo totalmente diferente. ¿Mukuro es amable? ¿Hibari tímido? ¿Kyoko es su novia? ¿Los Varia son sus fieles subordinados? ¿Sus amigos nunca pelean entre sí? ¿Por qué Reborn no es un bebé? ¿Y esos ojos de botones? ¡¿Vongola no existe! ¡Es un mundo perfecto! ... ¿O no?
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío, es de Amano Akira. Hago esto con motivos de entretenimiento._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Letras itálicas son signo de pensamientos o de narración de algo que pasó anteriormente._

* * *

" _ **Tsunayoshi y la puerta secreta"**_

 _ **Capítulo I:**_

" _ **Una puerta. La entrada a Wonderland"**_

Tsuna descubrió la puerta al poco tiempo de permanecer en la mansión Vongola.

Una puerta pequeña, demasiado pequeña incluso para un niño. Uno tenía que ponerse a gatas para poder verla bien y estaba muy bien escondida detrás de un mueble que parecía tener años de edad.

Lo que menos esperaba encontrar detrás de ella luego de abrirla por segunda vez, era el ver aquel túnel que brillaba en tonos azules en una espiral que mareaba. Los ladrillos habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubieran estado allí y un frío olor a cerrado se filtraba a través de la puerta abierta: olía a algo muy antiguo y rancio.

* * *

 _La había encontrado por accidente._

 _Al tropezarse con una caja en la nada escombrada habitación, terminó cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo y golpeando su cabeza en contra de un pequeño mueble que ahí yacía. Lloró de dolor mientras se sobaba la nuca con desesperación y al voltear, el mueble se había movido y dio lugar a que la pequeña puerta quedara a la vista._

 _Era algo muy curioso, ¿una puerta así, con una llave en la cerradura, en una habitación del sótano de la mansión en donde usualmente se depositaban cosas viejas? No se podría decir que Tsuna era de los de tipo curioso, pero aquello llamó su atención e hizo que su súper intuición gritara, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué._

 _Acercó su mano a la llave que estaba colocada, la tomo entre sus dedos y su súper intuición le volvió a advertir, como una alarma que resonaba con un "¡peligro!, ¡peligro!" a todo volumen._

 _Eso hubiera sido suficiente para alejarlo de ahí y así hubiera podido evitar toda la serie de problemas que le caerían encima, pero la suerte no jugó de su parte aquella vez. Ese día, después del largo camino hecho de Japón a Italia, aguantar las constantes patadas de Reborn a cada hora por no tener "todo lo suficiente para el viaje", asegurarse de que ninguno de sus amigos se matase entre sí en el trayecto (Dios sabía cómo habían logrado que Mukuro y Hibari aceptaran viajar con todos los demás guardianes sin evitar lesiones en los otros o en ellos), ser el que cargó todo el equipaje hasta la mansión (cortesía del arcobaleno), aguantar las miradas de desdén y repulsión que le dedicaban varios de los subordinados del Noveno, ser obligado a recorrer cada rincón de la casa y hacer un croquis de ésta (otra cortesía de Reborn) y para colmo, tener que entregarle su anillo a Talbot, la única vía que tenía para jugar con Natsu o hablar con Primo y lograr tranquilizarse antes de que le diera un ataque nervios, fue de pronto demasiado para él; tanto que ignoró los alarmantes avisos que su instinto le gritaba y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad no sin cierta fatiga, al menos esperaba encontrar algo interesante detrás._

 _Giró la llave._

 _La puerta hizo un sonido al abrirse. La jaló para poder ver lo que había y…_

 _Una pared de ladrillos lo saludó._

 _Tsuna parpadeó confundido._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _Hasta avergonzado se sintió._

* * *

En medio de ese espiral de azul, todavía podía ver a aquel pequeño zorro blanco que brincaba por doquier, llevando a un pobre _Leon_ en su hocico. Lo único que Tsuna deseaba era que el pobre camaleón se encontrara bien y que ningún diente afilado del zorro lo estuviera lastimando.

¡Ah! ¡Demonios, demonios! ¿¡Cómo había terminado en aquel predicamento?!

Si aquello pasaba por su actitud de la tarde, entonces el castigo debería de caer sobre él, ¡no sobre Leon! ¡El pequeño camaleón no tenía la culpa de nada! Incluso siempre los había ayudado a su manera, dándoles ropa especial para cada misión. Enojado con Reborn o no, ¡Leon era asunto diferente!

Tsuna tragó saliva, nervioso. Miró hacia atrás, preguntándose si debería de despertar a alguien para pedir ayuda, o al menos asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

Entonces, las palabras que escuchó en toda su estadía resonaron en su cabeza.

" _¿Por qué no mejor te vas a contar las ventanas de toda la mansión? No creo que haciendo eso puedas romper algo, ¿verdad?"_

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Realmente ese chico es el Décimo Vongola? Dios, ¡es un niño de lo peor! ¡La familia está perdida!"_

" _Pff… Haha-hahaha. Perdón, perdón. ¿Se encuentra bien, Don? ¿El golpe en la cara no le dolió? Tal vez debería de hablar con los criados, para eviten dejar tan reluciente el piso y así no se caiga. Haha-haha."_

" _Dame-Tsuna una vez, Dame-Tsuna para siempre."_

No.

Tal vez fuera un berrinche del más tipo Lambo de su parte, pero no iba a pedir ninguna clase de ayuda después de todo _eso._ No necesitaba que fuera más despreciado y subestimado que de costumbre.

* * *

 _\- ¡Ya basta! - gritó enfurecido. Sus guardianes lo miraron asombrados, dejaron de gritarse el uno al otro, se quedaron petrificados; nunca lo habían visto en tal carácter desde la pelea contra Byakuran. Los criados se dejaron de mover, los sirvientes del Noveno se pararon de reír y el propio Timoteo lo observó con expresión asombrada. Los cabellos empapados le cubrían la mirada y su respiración era dificultosa._

 _Estaba realmente enojado._

 _\- Parece que a Dame-Tsuna por fin le salió su-_

 _\- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! - interrumpió rechinando los dientes - ¿¡Qué clase de tutor le avienta la comida a su estudiante?!_

 _Dino caminó hacia Tsuna con paso vacilante. Su hermanito estaba al borde de un colapso por pura presión. El jefe Cavallone sabía lo que se sentía estar en tal situación, todavía recordaba lo horrible que era estar con el arcobaleno haciendo de las suyas a cada instante cuando intentabas quedar bien con los demás miembros de la familia._

 _Terminabas quedando como un inútil del cual todos se reían. Y Tsuna ya tenía suficiente de eso, había pasado toda su vida con esa etiqueta como para que se la reafirmaran cuando más se estaba esforzando._

 _Reborn sintió tal asombro ante el reproche que no supo cómo reaccionar, y su semblante usualmente despreocupado y divertido se ensombreció de repente._

 _\- ¡Lo único que hacen todos es quejarse! ¡Para que lo sepan, no acepte venir por ustedes! - tenía tanto que sacar, tanto de lo que explotar que se había acumulado en los últimos dos días que su labio temblaba de sentimientos contenidos - ¡Vine porque Primo me lo pidió! ¡Si tienen tanto que decir, díganselo a él si es que se atreven!_

* * *

Al momento en el que entró para poder perseguir a ese zorro y rescatar a Leon, la solides del suelo desapareció.

\- ¡Hiiiie! ¡No, no, no!

Cayó en picada.

Todas las espirales de azul lo rodeaban y lo llevaban directo hacia un abismo desconocido. El olor se hizo más fuerte Tsuna creyó que iba a vomitar del vértigo. ¡Y justo cuando comió unas deliciosas donas hace unas horas!

Logró mirar hacia atrás, viendo a la lejanía la puerta que permanecía abierta y de donde profanaba la oscuridad de la noche.

¡No, no, no! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¿¡Era aquello una representación bizarra de la caída de Alicia a la madriguera del conejo?! ¿¡Estaba soñando?! ¿¡Era una broma cruel de Mukuro?!

Antes de que pudiera responder a cualquiera de esas preguntas, su vista notó un pequeño cuadrado que irradiaba luz a la distancia.

Un cuadrado con la misma forma de la puerta que dejó mientras caía hace unos segundos. Y al cual, hay que decir, iba directo a una velocidad muy peligrosa.

\- ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?! - gritó con cómico y agudo tono de voz.

Para su suerte, pasó directo por la apertura. Lo malo, es que la velocidad no disminuyó y terminó dando una voltereta en el aire antes de estrellarse contra una pared directo en la cara.

* * *

 _Escuchó un sonido en la mitad de la noche._

 _Adormilado, se frotó los ojos, miró para todos lados hasta que su mirada pudo enfocar una extraña mancha blanca cerca de la puerta de su cuarto._

 _Era un zorro blanco._

 _El animal inclinó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y Tsuna juró que le sonrió de forma maliciosa. Entre sus dientes logró distinguir a una figura verde y débil que hacía ruidos deprimentes._

 _El Décimo despertó por completo al ver a Leon que lo observaba como si pidiera ayuda._

 _El zorro saltó, salió de la habitación y sus pisadas sonaron por el suelo._

 _Sin pensarlo, Tsuna se paró, ignorando que él había dejado la puerta de su habitación cerrada y no abierta y buscó al zorro en el pasillo. Un pequeño rugido lo hizo fijarse en la planta de abajo, donde, al final de las escaleras, el asusto animal lo miró mientras movía de un lado a otro la cola._

 _Así empezó la persecución hasta llegar al sótano. El oscuro y frio sótano._

 _Tsuna dudó en bajar. La oscuridad de por sí era abrumadora y no se había traído ninguna lámpara para alumbrarlo. Sin mencionar que estar en una mansión de más de 150 años de antigüedad a media noche le provocaba un escalofrió._

 _No importó mucho cuando escuchó lo que le pareció un sonido de dolor por parte del camaleón._

 _Descendió hasta el sótano, donde sorprendentemente había luz. Una fantasmagórica luz azul que salía de la pequeña puerta abierta que había dejado hace un par de días._

 _El zorro le dedicó otra maligna sonrisa y desapareció de su vista cerca de la puerta._

* * *

Sin duda alguna estaba en el sótano de la mansión. Un sótano mucho más limpio, sin cajas amontonadas por doquier, muebles viejos y con la luz encendida que oscilaba arriba suyo. Tsuna parpadeó confundido, ¿qué sucedió?

Se levantó, sacudió los pantalones de su pijama que tenían polvo y decidió subir arriba a ver qué demonios había pasado.

Al salir, todas las luces estaban encendidas. La mansión parecía brillar bajo la iluminación de los candelabros principales y una suave tonada de un piano llegó a sus oídos desde la planta de arriba.

Vale, tenía que tratar de sacarle la parte lógica a todo.

Opción uno: Todo fue un sueño, se paró sonámbulo de la cama y caminó hasta el sótano. Aunque eso no explicaba porque estaba tan limpio cuando despertó.

Opción dos: Una broma de Mukuro quien escondió todo con una ilusión.

Opción tres: Seguía dormido.

\- Ciaossu, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna retrocedió de la impresión, tanto que cayó de sentón en el suelo mientras el hombre a quien pertenecía la voz lo miraba sonriente desde las escaleras. Su traje y sombrero negros hacían juego con los botones que tenía en vez de ojos en su rostro.

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado.

Bueno, al menos eso le confirmaba que todo era un sueño…

¿Verdad?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Gracias por pasarse a leer este fic._

 _La idea de hacerlo me surgió cuando estaba viendo la película de "Coraline y la puerta secreta", así que, de una vez aviso que el fic está basado en esa película. Y aquí recalco la palabra "basado", pues también habrá varias cosas diferentes de ella._

 _Oh sí, perdonen si Tsuna me salió muy fuera de personaje, no estaba segura de como iniciar esto (ironía de la vida es que tengas en la mente como sucederá todo excepto el principio). Pero no duden que trataré de apegarme lo más que pueda a su personalidad en los siguientes capítulos._

 _Pequeño resumen de lo que pasó: Tsuna y los demás fueron invitados a la mansión Vongola en Italia, donde por tanta presión nuestro querido jefe terminó fatigado de tanta presión. También, se encontró con una pequeña puerta en la cual terminó metiéndose gracias a la provocación de un zorro blanco (luego explicaré de donde viene) y ahora se reunió con un sujeto que posee botones negros en lugar de ojos._

 _Por ahora, eso es todo. Agradezco de nuevo el haber leído esto y me despido._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	2. Capítulo II

.

 _ **Capítulo II:**_

" _ **Nuestro huésped sea usted"**_

Tsuna parpadeó repetidas veces, se frotó los ojos con fuerza e incluso consideró el pellizcarse para ver si estaba soñando o si su mirada lo engañaba. Al hombre sentando en las escaleras pareció darle gracia sus acciones, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco y asemejó que aguantaba sacar unas cuantas carcajadas.

\- Perdona, que descortés de mi parte. No me he presentado, y tampoco a este mundo.

Se paró, se ajustó el sombrero y dio unos pasos en dirección al confundido joven. El Décimo Vongola retrocedió por instinto hasta que chocó contra una pared, fue en ese momento que el desconocido sonrió cual gato Chesire e hizo una reverencia.

\- Yo soy el "otro" Reborn.

\- ¿Eh?

Tsuna lo miró confundido, el hombre le tendió una mano enguantada para ayudarlo a pararse y el más joven decidió ignorarla por el momento.

\- Reborn es un bebé…

\- En el mundo en el que vienes lo es. Pobre del Reborn de ahí, por suerte, aquí yo no tengo esos problemas.

Si de casualidad Tsuna llegara a creer en sus palabras, teóricamente, esa sería…

¿La forma adulta de Reborn?

\- Y tampoco tiene b-bo-bo-

\- B-b-bo-bo… ¿botones? - completó la frase, ladino - Pequeños detalles entre mundos paralelos, nada en especial una vez que te acostumbras.

¿¡Mundos paralelos?!

Tsuna siempre fue de expresar muy claro sus emociones en sus gestos corporales, y el aspecto de pura sorpresa que se dibujó en su cara no fue desapercibida por el mayor.

\- Ah, veo que alguien está muy confundido - comentó el "otro" Reborn - Déjame explico todo, ¿te parece? - acercó más la mano que le ofreció para pararse, Tsuna lo miraba con duda latente - Así, también te puedo presentar las ventajas que tiene este mundo.

El joven líder observó la acción con cautela, sus ojos pasaron de la mano enguantada a dar una rápida inspección del lugar. Parecía ser la mansión Vongola, pero claramente _no lo era_. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no había trampas? ¿Qué el croquis era diferente?...

¿Y sí había más personas? ¿Si eran enemigos?

Sin mencionar que no contaba con sus guantes o alguna píldora de la última voluntad para tan siquiera llegar a defenderse si lo atacaban. Vamos, ¡ni siquiera tenía el anillo pues Talbot se lo había llevado para mejorar quien sabe qué cosa! (no es que le gustara pensar en eso, pero después de un par de años de esa vida tan ajetreada, se había acostumbrado, más de mala gana que nada, a estar siempre preparado para lo peor).

Reprimió un suspiro. ¿O estaba exagerando todo? ¿Se había vuelto paranoico luego de tantas batallas?

Sea como fuese, en esos momentos sólo quedaba una opción relativamente segura.

En contra de su instinto, Tsuna tragó saliva, respiró hondo…

Y tomó la mano que le ofrecían.

El "otro" Reborn sonrió de forma macabra durante unos imperceptibles segundos.

* * *

Ese mundo, en esencia, tenía una diferencia fundamental del que provenía:

Ahí, Vongola no existía.

\- Pero estamos en la mansión Vongola, ¿no? - Tsuna preguntó mirando todo a su alrededor. Si lo que decía ese Reborn era cierto, ¿cómo es que esa casona estaba ahí?

\- En el mundo de dónde vienes pertenece a la _Familia Vongola_ , aquí, te pertenece a _ti_.

Tsuna casi se cae de las escaleras al escuchar lo dicho.

\- ¿ _A m_ í?

El otro Reborn asintió, complacido.

\- Esto fue construido para tu llegada, es _tuyo_ \- explicó - Te hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo.

Todo eso le causaba una contradicción de emociones muy fuerte; por un lado, se sentía extrañamente alagado de que alguien lo considerara de esa manera (fuera sueño, pesadilla, ilusión o lo que sea) y por otro, seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad latente que se hacía más fuerte mientras más cumplidos le otorgaban. ¿Lo habían esperado? ¿Cómo y por qué?

Abrió la boca para preguntar, sin embargo, perdió las palabras en la nebulosa de su mente cuando el suave sonido del piano que escuchó apenas al salir del sótano se hizo más claro y con mayor volumen. La melodía era serena, bella…

Y también algo triste.

Tan perdido estaba en la música que no notó cuando el otro Reborn se detuvo enfrente de una puerta a mitad del pasillo en el que habían entrado unos segundos antes. Tsuna la reconoció cuando puso más atención: era la sala de música de la mansión.

El otro Reborn le volvió a sonreír, abrió la puerta y le dejó el paso libre para que entrara primero.

La habitación era tal y como la recordaba de su mundo original. Amplia, con una alfombra rojo oscuro cubriendo el piso de madera y llena de instrumentos. En el centro, estaba el objeto de donde salía la hermosa melodía: un piano, y, sentado frente a éste, tocando las teclas con una habilidad impresionante, estaba la persona que menos esperó ver.

\- ¿¡Gokudera-kun?!

Al escuchar su nombre, el aludido paró de tocar. Sus dedos se detuvieron en seco y la melodía cesó al instante.

Tsuna se llevó sus manos a la boca, avergonzado por interrumpir de manera tan grosera.

\- Yo… - tartamudeó - Perdón, no era-

El pianista lanzó un suspiro, una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara y abrió los ojos. Otro par de negros botones en lugar de pupilas volvió a sorprender a Tsuna, pero curiosamente, aun siendo botones y todo…

Le pareció que era más dulce que la poseía el otro Reborn.

¿Era el brillo que destellaban? ¿Acaso tenían un tono de negro más claro?

¿Por qué le pareció que era diferente?

\- Bienvenido, Tsunayoshi-sama.

La voz salió sin la usual energía que Tsuna estaba acostumbrado a oír. Parecía faltarle esa pasión y emoción que el Gokudera que conocía tenía. Era como escuchar a una versión decaída y sin espíritu de su amigo, y eso, logró que una parte de su corazón se apretujara.

Su mente pasó de alto donde estaba, las características inusuales que el ambiente tenía y se centró en tratar de alejar el aura de soledad que irradiaba el Gokudera de ahí.

\- Era una hermosa canción… - comentó, algo dudoso pero sincero. Se había olvidado de la presencia del otro Reborn que miraba la escena complacido - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- _Heaven's Light_ _(1)_ \- respondió - ¿Le gusta?

Tsuna asintió, emocionado. Al otro Gokudera pareció que ese hecho le alegró un poco, la sonrisa que mostró luego de eso fue más natural.

\- Tocas muy bien…

\- El Gokudera de tu mundo no lo hace, ¿verdad? - el Décimo Vongola brincó del susto. El otro Reborn colocó una de sus manos en su hombro mientras lo miraba - Es una lástima, ¿no? Talento desperdiciado…

Esta vez, Tsuna frunció el ceño. _Sabía_ porque a Gokudera no le gustaba tocar el piano pese a que era muy bueno ello, y no lo iba a obligar ni mucho menos cuando comprendía todos los sentimientos dolorosos que conllevaba el tan siquiera acercarse al instrumento.

\- No se preocupe, Tsunayoshi-sama - el otro Gokudera se paró, lo miró con una cálida sonrisa y con sus dedos tocó la madera del piano con cierta añoranza - El hecho de que a usted le gustara es más que suficiente para olvidar todo lo demás que conlleva.

Tuvo unas inesperadas ganas de llorar. Sus castaños ojos se cristalizaron por unos momentos antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y alejara ciertos pensamientos de su mente. De alguna forma, empezó a tenerle cierto aprecio a ese Gokudera más calmado y tal vez un poco más sincero en comparación con el que trataba cotidianamente.

\- Eso explica porque la música se detuvo de repente.

Tsuna volvió a brincar del susto. Incluso lanzó un pequeño chillido que fue respondido por una risa que creyó reconocer. Volteó de inmediato hacia la entrada.

Bianchi lo saludó desde la puerta.

Y sí, sí. _También_ tenía botones negros en lugar de ojos. ¿Realmente todos los de ahí poseían botones?

La mujer realizó una reverencia y le dedicó un gesto amable. Tsuna se descolocó, nunca había visto a Bianchi comportarse de tal manera con él; ni siquiera cuando fingía para matarlo cuando se conocieron. El joven Décimo volteó de inmediato a ver a Gokudera, esperando que se desmayara o algo parecido, como usualmente le pasaba en su mundo.

Sorpresa fue, cuando la tormenta no tuvo reacción alguna al ver el rostro de su hermana. ¿En ese mundo Gokudera no estaba traumatizado por ella?

\- Veo que nuestro invitado especial por fin llegó - dijo con cándida voz - Permítame llevarlo al comedor, la cena está servida.

Hora de hacer una pequeña lista de las cosas que cambiaron en ese mundo:

Uno. Vongola no existía.

Dos. Según veía, había versiones de sus amigos que eran totalmente diferentes a los que conocía.

Tres. Reborn era un adulto. Y lo trataba como si fuera una especie de Rey.

Cuatro. Gokudera era tranquilo y sereno.

Cinco. Gokudera y Bianchi parecían llevarse relativamente bien.

Tsuna se preguntó si algún golpe en la cabeza antes de ir a dormir lo había dejado loco, o si estaba teniendo un sueño muy peculiar gracias a que comió muy tarde y a escondidas.

Tal vez era ambas.

* * *

Al entrar al comedor principal, Tsuna se sorprendió de encontrar la habitación en una profunda oscuridad. La única iluminación que había, era la luz del pasillo que llegaba por la puerta abierta.

Iluminación que, por cierto, se acabó cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás suyo.

\- E-este… - odiaba la oscuridad, siempre la odio desde que era un niño. En la oscuridad no se podía ver, no podías saber si había algún monstro o algo baboso cerca de ti que te quería comer… - ¿G-gokudera-kun?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Bianchi?

Otra vez, el silencio.

\- ¿Reborn?

¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué nadie le contestaba?! ¡Habían entrado después de él! No pudieron desaparecer de la nada…

¿Verdad?

Una luz en medio de la sala se encendió. El repentino sonido hizo que Tsuna gritara de miedo y estuviera a punto de echar a correr.

Suerte que antes de hacer eso, parpadeó un par de veces y vio que sólo era una gran luz que iluminaba el medio de la habitación.

Nunca había visto el comedor sin la enorme mesa donde toda la familia se sentaba a comer. Sin ese enorme mueble, se notaba lo grande que era el lugar. El piso de losetas resplandecientes lucía como el escenario de una obra de teatro, especialmente con la iluminación. Curioso, el joven Vongola se acercó, y fue cuando notó una silla y una mesa pequeña justo enfrente de él. Daba una vista completa a donde iluminaba el reflector…

Se empezaba a dar una idea de a dónde podía ir todo aquello.

Y realmente, no le molestaba. Desde niño siempre había querido ir a algún espectáculo de circo, o de música, o de danza. Nunca lo pudo hacer porque de alguna forma u otra, su madre estaba muy ocupada con las tareas del hogar, esperando a que su padre viniera para poder salir juntos en familia. Cabe decir que aquello nunca pasó. Tsuna no la culpaba, era normal querer hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando estaban todos, pero por aquella espera, el castaño nunca pudo ver cumplido esa pequeña fantasía.

\- Tsunayoshi-sama - una voz femenina lo llamó, Tsuna volteó a un lado, notando a apenas la presencia de una mucama que lo miraba con dulce sonrisa. El Décimo la reconoció al instante, era la misma que llegando a la mansión, le había dedicado una mueca de burla cuando se cayó al cargar todo el equipaje hacia la casona. Como todos los demás que había visto, tenía el par de botones en lugar de ojos. - Tome asiento, la cena está a punto de ser servida.

¿Todo aquello era para una cena?

Tsuna mentiría si dijera que no sentía cierta emoción. Aquello era un extraño, pero curiosamente atractivo sueño.

Tomó asiento. La mucama le dedicó una reverencia antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

En ese momento, la función empezó.

Con el sonido de un chasquido de dedos, Tsuna volteó hacia enfrente. Una figura conocida apareció en medio de la habitación, siendo iluminada directamente por el reflector. Vestía con un singular traje de gala y un sombrero que asemejaba al que utilizaban los magos.

De en medio de la sala, Mukuro mostró una sonrisa divertida.

\- _Benvenuto (2),_ Sawada Tsunayoshi - sin duda alguna, era Mukuro. El tono de voz era el mismo, aunque éste le pareció que reflejaba más alegría de lo que Tsuna estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en el ilusionista - Pasaré por alto lo mucho que nos hizo esperar, y me dedicaré a representar mi papel.

Mukuro hizo una hizo un ademan con las manos, señalando a otra parte del "escenario" que se iluminó de repente. La luz dejó ver a una pequeña figura vestida con un pequeño vestido morado en una reverencia. Cuando alzó el rostro, la expresión sonriente de Chrome recibió a Tsuna.

\- Me alegra verlo, Jefe.

Aquello se sentía tan irreal que Tsuna pasó por alto los botones que ambos lucían en lugar de ojos, ya convencido de que esa característica era lo normal en su sueño o donde quiera que estuviera.

\- Ambos, le damos la bienvenida esta noche - Mukuro continuó hablando con claro rostro de diversión - Lo invitamos a relajarse, póngase cómodo mientras el comedor representa dignamente… - el par de ilusionistas juntó sus manos, varias luces a su alrededor se fueron prendiendo de forma ordenada y el joven Vongola creyó escuchar el sonido de un instrumento - Su cena.

" _Nuestro huésped sea usted,_

 _Venga el servicio a probar."_

Tan fácil como pensarlo, tan fácil como imaginarlo.

La sala se llenó de color, y no sólo eso; le pareció que las cosas se veían mucho más grandes de lo normal. Veía varios muebles aparecer de la nada, flotando en el aire de acuerdo a el movimiento de manos de Mukuro, unas cuantas decenas de platillos que espontáneamente rodearon a Chrome.

Y por supuesto, nada superaba la sorpresa de escuchar al temible ilusionista, Rokudo Mukuro, _cantar_.

" _Una servilleta, por favor_

 _Nosotros hacemos lo demás."_

Una servilleta apareció de la anda en el cuello de Tsuna, los platos que rodeaban a Chrome se pusieron en fila frente suyo.

Y que lo perdonaran, pero todo olía increíble. Sea una ilusión de ese par o no, la comida lucía apetitosa.

" _Nuestra vida es atender,_

 _Pruebe usted qué maravilla…_ "

Los platos uno a uno, se fueron acercando más. Tsuna veía maravillado el desfile de platillos que estaba a su alcance. Siendo tentando especialmente por el postre, tomó un poco del glaseado de un pastel con el dedo…

Maldita sea, estaba riquísimo.

" _¿No me cree?_

 _Pregúntele a la vajilla"_

Una serie de coros se elevó. Una música resonó.

Platos, cubiertos, vasos, aparecieron de un estante de atrás y desfilaron en una especie de coreografía. Mukuro y Chrome se elevaron, parecieron sentarse en unas invisibles sillas que flotaban en el aire, creado figuras con los utensilios a placer, turnándose, como si estuvieran compitiendo por ver quién hacía mejores creaciones al ritmo de la música.

Un reloj.

Una torre.

Una rosa.

Una casa.

¡Una almeja!

" _A cantar, a bailar_

 _¡Bienvenido a Italia serás!_

 _La comida aquí es primero, como ve"_

Un menú voló hasta Tsuna.

Los platillos que antes estaban colocados en fila a su alrededor, se posicionaron en la pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente de él, y empezaron a _caminar_. Pasaban uno y otro enfrente suyo, como si le dijeran que probará todo.

" _Consulte su menú, diga ya su elección_

 _Y pida usted_

 _¡Nuestro huésped sea usted!"_

Cayendo en la tentación, Tsuna probó un poco de cada comida que le mostraban. Sus papilas gustativas gritaron de gusto, ¡era delicioso!

" _Pruebe usted, el sufflé_

 _Y los postres en famblé"_

De pronto, el último platillo se empezó a mover de forma extraña. Temblaba y se sacudía.

En una serie de pequeños gritos, algo salió de ahí y cayó directamente enfrente de Tsuna, haciendo que los demás platillos se hicieran a un lado, casi como asustados. Una bola cubierta de chocolate se movió, rió, y luego habló.

\- ¡Tsuna! ¡Te encontré!

Reconocía esa estridente voz, donde quiera que sea.

\- ¿¡Lambo?!

El menor fue levantado por una enguantada mano. Mukuro, todavía flotando en el aire, lo alzó hasta su vista, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Oia, oia. Así que aquí estabas. Tanto tiempo en buscarte para que terminaras de esta forma - Mukuro lo lanzó hacia atrás, Lambo fue agarrado por Chrome, quien le sonrió de forma cariñosa antes de seguir danzando en el aire; la chica estaba rodeada de cucharas que, gracias a que tenían una pequeña servilleta amarrada, parecían pequeñas bailarinas que bailaban al ritmo de la ilusionista.

" _Preparados y servidos,_

 _Con el toque de un gourmet"_

En el suelo apareció una fuente, ¿o era un enorme plato de refacción?

De un movimiento, Mukuro y Chrome se elevaron más. La ilusionista colocó a Lambo sentado en un columpio hecho de listones antes de caer junto con el joven, directo hacia el recién aparecido objeto.

" _La inquietud a olvidar_

 _El banquete va a empezar_ "

 _¡Pum!_

En una explosión, miles de colores como fuegos artificiales adornaron el recinto. Mukuro y Chrome, ambos con las manos juntas, salieron disparados para arriba en un chorro de agua que imitaba el color y el olor del más dulce de los jarabes.

" _No hay tristeza ni protesta_

 _Cuando aquí se hace la fiesta_."

Un par de figuras parecieron saltar del techo, cayendo con perfecto equilibrio en el suelo.

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendidos, _también_ conocía a aquellos dos; sólo que era raro verlos en aquellos trajes tan elegantes.

" _Habrá trucos sin par,_

 _Y mil bromas que contar"_

Mukuro también aterrizó en el suelo en un elegante movimiento mientras Chrome desaparecía entre los reflejos de colores. Con el ilusionista en medio, las dos figuras que acaban de hacer su aparición hicieron una reverencia hacia Tsuna antes de alzar por completo la vista.

Nunca esperó que Yamamoto y Ryohei fueran tan buenos para los musicales. Ni que tuvieran tan buena voz, como descubrió cuando le hicieron el coro a Mukuro en las siguientes estrofas.

Ni tampoco que supieran bailar así.

" _¡Todo está en su punto, lo puede apostar!"_

Los tres jóvenes, en perfecta sincronía, daban una coreografía de saltos y volteretas en el aire que a Tsuna le pareció muy divertido.

Incluso, el pensamiento de que no le molestaría participar en aquello llegó a su cabeza.

" _Y vamos a brindar, ¡nada le va a costar!_

 _¡Y pida usted!_

 _Si hay tensión, el comer es solución._

 _¡Pida usted! ¡Nuestro huésped sea usted!"_

Todo volvió a la oscuridad.

La música también se detuvo en esos momentos.

Un segundo después, una tenue luz blanca iluminó a una persona en el centro de la habitación. Persona que, por cierto, lucía bastante desconcertada de estar ahí.

\- ¿Qué?...

Tsuna se aguantó la risa.

¿Se le podía culpar cuando veía a un Gokudera estar totalmente confundido en medio de aquello?

\- ¡Mukuro! ¿¡Qué significa esto?!

\- Sería una lástima que no participaras, ¿no lo crees? - digno de un ilusionista, Mukuro apareció detrás de la Tormenta. Lo tomó de la cintura como si fuera una damisela, y comenzó una serie de movimientos de vals mientras la música volvía sonar, esta vez más lenta.

Incluso siendo el Gokudera tranquilo de ese mundo, tenía cara de querer matar al ilusionista.

Mukuro, divertido como nadie, volvió a entonar la canción.

" _Nadie se resigna, a esta vida tan indigna_

 _Del sirviente que no tiene a quien servir_ "

Le dio una vuelta, Gokudera estuvo a punto de caerse.

Apunto claro, porque Mukuro lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos. La tormenta intentó pisarlo o patearlo inútilmente, nadie impediría que la Niebla se divirtiera en ese momento.

" _Ah, los buenos días de nuestros triunfos_

 _Ya se han ido y no hay por qué vivir"_

Para darle ambientación, una serie de copos de nieve cayó desde arriba.

Gokudera miró para arriba en una expresión entre confundido y molestado.

Tsuna tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reír.

" _Muchos años, nos olvidaron_

 _De polvo nos cubrieron_

 _Sin poder ejercitar nuestra labor"_

Una media vuelta.

Ambos quedaron _demasiado_ juntos.

Bastaba con que Mukuro se acercara unos centímetros más para, para…

Gokudera se puso rojo como tomate.

Tsuna también se sonrojó.

" _Sombras que rondamos el castillo..."_

Esperen, esperen…

¿¡Se estaba acercando?!

¡Mukuro se estaba acercando!

" _Todo aquí dormía…"_

Las luces de colores, regresaron. La música volvió a su tempo normal.

" _¡Usted trajo la alegría!"_

Mukuro empujó a Gokudera al otro extremo de la habitación mientras él mismo se hacía a un lado, por supuesto riéndose.

Una cortina de humo rosa se presentó. Chrome salió de entre ella, columpiándose como una niña pequeña en un enorme listón. Cuando cantó, hasta su voz sonaba infantil.

" _Usted es, usted es, como una bendición_

 _Hay buen vino a la mesa, puesto con gran distinción_ "

Tsuna casi se atraganta con él pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo.

De entre las sobras del humo, más figuras femeninas hicieron su aparición. Cada una iba vestida con un atuendo sacado de las representaciones de ballet, blanco, con vuelo, elegante, hermoso…

En una serie de pasos de danza, de pronto, Tsuna estuvo rodeado de chicas.

No cualesquiera chicas.

Por un lado, tenía una Bianchi que ya antes había visto dejando en su mesa una copa de cristal. Por otro, estaba Haru con una botella entre sus manos. También, iba I-Pin que le dejó un pequeño dulce, como una forma de cerrar la comida.

" _A los postres, el té_

 _Que con gusto serviré_

 _Las tacitas van marchando,_

 _Mientras yo voy burbujeando"_

Y, por último, estaba Kyoko. Ella estaba frente suyo, recargada en la pequeña mesa con una servilleta entre las manos y una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del castaño estuviera a punto de detenerse.

" _Al hervir, silbará_

 _Ay, ¡por Dios! Manchado está"_

Con sutil movimiento, Kyoko llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Tsuna. El joven Décimo se volvió por completo un saco de nervios y un fuerte rojo se asentó en sus mejillas. La joven le limpió un poco de sobras de comida del labio antes de irse para tras y volver al lado de Chrome y las demás, quienes ahora estaban paradas en el suelo mirándolo con complicidad.

La ilusionista le guiñó un ojo.

Tsuna enrojeció más.

" _A limpiar que todo reluciente esté,_

 _Hay un quehacer atroz, ¿es un terrón o dos?"_

Chrome llegó a su lugar. Los cubiertos volvían con su propia coreografía en el aire, pareciendo bailar al compás de la melodía.

La joven ilusionista se posicionó a su lado y lo tomó de un brazo.

" _Y pida usted"_

Tsuna sintió como otra persona lo sujetaba de su otro brazo.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Mukuro, no vio necesidad de voltear a ver quién era.

" _Sea usted"_

Las dos nieblas se miraron entre sí, asintieron y parecieron prepararse para algo.

Tsuna tragó en seco.

" _Pida usted"_

Cuando sintió que se elevaba y se separaba de la silla, no pudo evitar gritar de miedo.

\- ¡No, no, no! - pataleó. Escuchó el particular " _Kufufu_ " de Mukuro como única respuesta - ¡E-esperen, no! ¡Hiiiee!

Quedó en el aire, sujetado por Mukuro y Chrome.

O al menos durante unos segundos, luego, ambos ilusionistas lo soltaron.

Tsuna ya se imaginaba golpeando contra el suelo, incluso cerró los ojos por puro instinto, esperando el golpe que vendría después. Lo curioso, es que eso no sucedió. En cambio, permaneció levitando, mirando asombrado la danza de utensilios, colores, y fuegos artificiales que se elevaba a su alrededor. Mukuro y Chrome lo observaron, sonrieron, ofrecieron sus manos en un ademan mientras todos los objetos se acomodaban en una serie de hileras detrás de ellos, moviéndose en una danza tipo _Cancan_.

La música retumbó, un sonido que esperaba que tomará una decisión para poder continuar.

Sin poder evitarlo, casi extasiado por todo lo que pasaba, Tsuna tomó las manos de ambos.

Antes de que ser lanzado hacia arriba por el impulso del dúo, la melodía alegre volvió a sonar acompañada de las voces de varias personas.

" _¡Nuestro huésped sea usted! Pida y se le atenderá_

 _Hace años que lo esperamos aquí, ¡disfrute ya!_

 _Darle comodidad, es nuestra finalidad_

 _Y si hay velas alumbrado_

 _Seguiremos esperando"_

Si era un sueño, por favor que nadie lo despertara.

El volar entre todo ese color, la música, las figuras, las luces, los objetos que parecían personas que compartían su extraño dicho. ¡Era como estar en un espectáculo dedicado sólo a él!

Hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido tan emocionado ni contento.

¿Quién diría que las habilidades de Mukuro y Chrome podían servir para eso?

" _Plato a plato, vendrán. ¡Hasta que, no pueda más!_

 _¡Cantaremos para que repose usted!"_

De en medio, el característico candelabro de todas las habitaciones bajó. Sus luces eran tan brillantes y cálidas, que Tsuna creyó que estaba viendo bajar alguna entrada al cielo.

Era asombroso.

" _Disfrute el gran festín, desde el principio al fin_

 _Y pida usted, pida usted_

 _¡Nuestro huésped sea usted!_ "

Fue un estrepitoso final.

La música se detuvo.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Tsuna volvió a estar sentado en la silla del al principio y todos los objetos habían desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba, eran Mukuro y Chrome en medio de la sala que hacían una reverencia final.

El futuro Décimo no pudo aguantar el reírse alegremente mientras aplaudía.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿todos realmente participaron? ¿No era una ilusión? - preguntó Tsuna con gracia. Luego del espectáculo, la _verdadera cena_ comenzó. Pudo ver a las versiones de sus compañeros de ese mundo, algunos no distaban mucho de lo que él conocía, otros, eran totalmente diferentes.

El caso que más le perturbó en un principio fue el propio Mukuro. No era el sarcástico, burlón, tétrico, sádico y algo hiriente ilusionista que conocía. Ese Mukuro era un ángel caído del cielo, hablaba con una voz dulce y su sonrisa era extrañamente cálida; le recordó la primera vez que lo vio, cuando Rokudo fingió ser un estudiante cualquiera que estaba agradecido por su llegada para ayudar a Kokuyo.

El otro caso extremo era Hibari. Cuando Tsuna intentó hablarle para preguntarle sobre su ausencia en aquella función anterior, la nube desvió la mirada e incluso _tartamudeó_. El joven líder estuvo en un estado de shock un buen rato, hasta que Gokudera le explicó que había sido por timidez.

Hibari tímido. Vaya.

\- Gran parte fueron ilusiones… - explicó dubitativo Gokudera - Pero las participaciones si fueron reales, por desgracia - cuando dijo lo último, observó a Mukuro con cara de pocos amigos. El ilusionista le sonrió divertido.

 _\- Kufufu_. Lo que se cantaba en esa frase te quedaba, ¿qué puedo decir?

\- Yo no tenía que participar…

\- Tampoco Lambo, y aun así salió.

\- Lambo es otra cosa. Él se metió sin permiso.

\- Pero salió - volvió a decir Mukuro - Además, ¿me vas a decir que no disfrutaste el rato? Yo te vi bastante bien, sentía los latidos de tu corazón de pura emoción.

Gokudera abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo articular nada. En cambio, sólo desvió la vista e hizo un sonido de queja.

Bueno, en cualquier mundo Mukuro se iba a burlar un poco de las personas. Pero al menos en ese, era mucho más afable.

* * *

Tsuna se paralizó.

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, su mente simplemente no funcionaba.

Con la mirada, buscó la ayuda de las personas a su alrededor, quienes sólo lo miraban con medias sonrisas en las caras.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, su corazón latía algo desbocado y por momentos creyó desmayarse.

Kyoko le había dado un beso.

En la mejilla, pero un beso, al fin y al cabo.

Tan pronto como se había parado luego de terminar de cenar, con una plática amena entre todos sus amigos (sueño, mundo paralelo o lo que sea, eran sus amigos) que nunca creyó poseer, apenas abrió la puerta del comedor cuando un par de delgados brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuello en un acto de alegría. La Kyoko de ese mundo lo miró, y, sin reparo alguno, le dio un delicado beso en una mejilla.

Si existía algún Dios, que por favor no hiciera que aquello terminara.

\- ¡Tsuna tiene novia! - Lambo gritó. Chrome en un acto reflejo colocó una de sus manos en la boca del pequeño para evitar que siguiera gritando.

Aún con eso, las palabras ya habían sido dichas.

\- ¿N-novia? - tartamudeó al borde de un colapso.

\- ¡No digan esas cosas! - Kyoko exclamó. Por momentos Tsuna creyó que la habían ofendido con eso y se sintió _realmente mal._ Sin embargo, no era eso a lo que la chica se refería - D-da algo de pena… - susurró, avergonzada. Sus mejillas se colorearon y volteó a ver a Tsuna con una pequeña mueca de miedo en el rostro. Aún con los ojos de botón, al castaño le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida - P-puede que a Tsuna-kun le incomode…

Lo siguiente fue lo que rebasó los límites del joven Vongola.

\- Aunque a mí no me molestaría. Seria lindo - una sonrisa suave, voz entrecortada, mejillas rosas. Sólo le faltaba el fondo de flores para ser una perfecta imagen de alguna historia de romance.

Tsuna se desmayó de la conmoción. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

En ese momento no había forma alguna en la que supiera que la comida que le sirvieron tenía un fuerte somnífero, cuya reacción se hizo más rápida por el pequeño encuentro con la chica que le gustaba.

Pero antes de caer en la inconciencia, su vista logró llegar al otro Reborn, que miraba todo recargado desde una pared. La sonrisa que el hombre mostró, pese a que la vio solo unos segundos, le produjo tal malestar que intensificó de sobre manera el shock que tenía, de muy mala forma.

También, si le preguntaban, hubiera jurado haber escuchado ciertas palabras que salían de su boca.

" _Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Tsunayoshi-kun. Y cada vez será más_ _ **divertido**_ _."_

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba acostado en su habitación.

La luz se filtraba entre las cortinas, los pájaros trinaban y el reloj marcaba que era las 9:00 am en punto.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba, una fuerte explosión venida desde el piso de bajo hizo que saltara de su cama y cayera en un duro golpe al suelo.

" _Hahaha. ¿¡A donde estas disparando Estupidera?!"_

" _¡Cállate de una vez, vaca estúpida!"_

Tenía que ser una broma, por favor.

" _Kufufu, ave-kun, pareces estar de malas. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?"_

Gritos, sonidos de metal golpeando contra metal, de objetos rompiéndose.

" _¡Basta cabeza de pulpo!"_

" _¿¡A quién le dices cabeza de pulpo?!"_

" _Ma, ma. Gokudera, Senpai, no peleen"_

" _¿¡Quién te habló idiota del béisbol?!"_

La imagen de todos sus amigos, sentados en la mesa principal, hablando animadamente, conviviendo el uno con el otro en una atmosfera de tranquilidad se presentó en su mente. La misma escena que había…

¿Qué había qué?

¿Vivido?

" _¡Mukuro-sama, espere!"_

No.

" _¿Esos son los siguientes guardianes? ¡Qué desdicha!"_

Soñado.

" _¿Y dónde se supone que esta su líder? ¿No debería de estar aquí para calmarlos?"_

A Tsuna, de pronto, le dieron ganas de gritar de pura ansiedad. En vez de eso, empezó a reír, risas que se llegaban a confundir con sollozos.

¡Por supuesto que había sido un sueño!

¿Cómo imaginar que realmente existiera un mundo donde todo eso fuera real? ¡Qué burla cruel le había dado su propia imaginación!

Un sonido de dolor hizo que se detuviera. Un pequeño quejido, casi imperceptible, pero que estaba ahí.

Tsuna volteó hacia su cama, confundido.

Al lado de su almohada, un lastimado Leon le devolvió la mirada. Su cuerpo tenía heridas, heridas que parecían haber sido hechas por unos _colmillos_.

El Décimo retrocedió por instinto, aturdido. En su sueño había perseguido a un zorro blanco que tenía a Leon entre sus dientes, por eso cruzó la puerta, y encontró aquel mundo…

El pequeño camaleón lo miró débilmente, como si le doliera el moverse. Tsuna se apresuró a pararse, lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y le habló con duda. ¿Cómo se atrevió de olvidarse de él? ¿Cómo se dejó apantallar por aquello hasta el punto de desatender la razón por la que había hecho ese viaje?

\- Perdóname… - susurró con tristeza.

Si Leon estaba ahí, lastimado, entonces…

¿No había sido un sueño?

* * *

 _(1) Lo que diré a continuación no será sorpresa para mis usuales lectores. El hecho es que tengo cierto fanatismo y gusto por la música de Disney, "Heaven's Light" es una de las canciones de "El Jorobado de NotreDame". Pueden buscar covers en piano de ella y verán que se escucha muy linda._

 _(2) "Bienvenido" en italiano._

 _Me tarde más de lo que quería, pero la escuela se me puso algo pesada estas semanas. Una disculpa. Pero al fin, ¡aquí está el episodio dos! Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Ejem, sí, me declaro culpable. Para la parte de la cena me inspire en La Bella y la Bestia, me imagine a los guardianes cantando esa canción y no pude evitarlo. Así que, pueden imaginarse esa parte como mi versión de KHR de la escena de esa película._

 _Me doy cuenta de que veo a Katekyo en todos lados. Estaba viendo la película de "El Cadáver de la novia" y también se me ocurrió la idea de un fic basado en ella… En fin, tal vez luego lo haga cuando termine alguno de mis otras historias; o cuando no tenga tantas dudas de publicar algo hetero en este fandom lleno de lo contrario._

 _Bueno, ¿qué más decir? Creo que sólo me queda agradecer todo el interés que están mostrando por esta historia, me siento muy alagada, ¡gracias!_

 _Sin más que decir por ahora, me despido._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	3. Capítulo III

_**.**_

 _ **Capitulo III:**_

" _ **Este mundo no es tan malo…**_

 _ **El otro, tampoco es tan bueno"**_

Tsuna tocó la puerta débilmente, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado. Tal vez, realmente _no_ quería ser escuchado; sus pensamientos estaban demasiado dispersos en su mente como para poder hablar con cualquier persona y ponerle la suficiente atención; no quería ser descortés ni con Talbot, y mucho menos con Giotto, si es que este último ya estaba "disponible" para hablar.

De hecho, lo habían mandado a ese lugar por lo descuidado que había sido en la mañana. Luego de salir de su habitación todavía en pijamas, correr hacia el sótano como un loco, volver a la parte de arriba con una expresión entre sorprendida y confundida, tirar a varios empleados por chocar con ellos y romper varios platos, el Noveno, Timoteo, creyendo que toda esa actitud era por nervios (pues a decir verdad, Tsuna no se atrevió a decirle a nadie sobre la travesía por la puerta; más por miedo a que no le creyeran que nada) le sugirió hacerle una visita a Talbot en el taller que le habían cedido en la mansión, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tuviera la suerte de que el hombre hubiera terminado su trabajo y hasta podría hablar con Primo.

La razón por la que ni Tsuna ni ninguno de sus guardianes tenían en esos momentos sus Vongola Gear, era porque Talbot se encontraba trabajando con ellos. El propósito era poder regresarlos a su forma de anillos originales, y, a la vez, que estos fueran capaces de cambiarse al Vongola Gear si el guardián lo desease. Al volver a estar en su forma original, el "milagro Vongola" se restablecía por completo, y la comunicación con los de la Primera Generación (e incluso todas las demás generaciones) quedaría restablecida como en un principio (pues a la hora de algún contacto, la voz sonaba entrecortada y la comunicación duraba muy poco. A Tsuna eso le llegaba a entristecer, hablar con Giotto era una de las pocas cosas que evitaban se volviera loco de tanta presión). Pero, de ser necesario, ellos podrían a su voluntad cambiarlos a su forma de Vongola Gear si la situación lo llegase a ameritar.

Así que, ahí estaba, afuera de la puerta del taller de Talbot, tocando tan fuerte como lo haría un pájaro con su pico y diciéndose mentalmente que aún tenía tiempo de salir corriendo, bajar al sótano sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tratar de volver a abrir la puerta que allí había con la esperanza de que el portal estuviera.

Para su suerte, la puerta se abrió.

Talbot lo miró con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Tsuna sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo.

\- T-talbot-san, yo-

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - interrumpió al instante, sin dejarlo continuar. Tsuna tragó en seco, nervioso.

\- E-el Noveno me envía a preguntar cómo va con los avances… - y realmente no era mentira, Timoteo también estaba interesado en ver cómo iba el trabajo, era el tesoro más preciado y poderoso de la familia después de todo - Y yo quería saber si… - dudó un momento; al final, meneó la cabeza y completó la frase - Si era posible hablar con Primo.

Talbot le dirigió una mueca. Una extraña expresión entre una sonrisa burlona y un gesto de enfado.

\- Todavía faltan unos detalles - respondió secamente - Detalles que serían más fácil de completar si no interrumpieran.

Vaya, eso fue _demasiado_ directo. Tsuna soltó una risilla nerviosa y retrocedió unos pasos con la intención de marcharse de ahí y dejar al artesano continuar con su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera soltar alguna palabra, Talbot volvió a hablar.

\- Pero sí he logrado comunicarme con Primo. Él te manda un mensaje.

El joven líder parpadeó confuso, y nuevamente antes de que pudiera articular algo, el mayor se le adelantó.

\- "No vuelvas a cruzar por aquella puerta"

Y hablando de puertas, luego de decir eso el artesano le cerró la puerta de la habitación a Tsuna en la cara.

* * *

El futuro Décimo no se movió de su lugar, se sentía incapaz de mover un musculo, su cabeza de pronto le dio vueltas y hasta sintió nauseas.

Aunque le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Talbot que se refería con ello, sabía que lo más posible era que el artesano no supiera exactamente los detalles y que sólo se había dignado a comunicarle el mensaje de Primo. Era justo en ese punto, donde Tsuna sintió debilitarse.

" _No vuelvas a cruzar por aquella puerta_ "

¿Acaso…

…acaso se refería a la _puerta del sótano_?

¿Cómo era que Giotto sabía de ello?

¿Y esa advertencia?

Su cabeza le dolió más, su súper intuición le gritó de forma espantosa miles de cosas. Era una sensación parecida a cuando encontró aquella peculiar llave y abrió el objeto de sus actuales problemas, sólo que potenciada diez veces más.

¿Había abierto quizá, la caja de Pandora?

* * *

La mansión de los Varia se caracterizaba por algo en particular: siempre estaba en constante remodelación. Eso era porque no había día alguno en el que sus integrantes no destruyeran algo en sus constantes luchas entre ellos.

Algo normal en estándares Vongola.

Llegados a ese punto, Tsuna se llegó a preguntar si en el otro mundo en el que había estado también existían unas versiones de los Varia. Sería algo interesante de ver.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos? - masculló Gokudera enojado - ¡Hacernos esperar! ¡¿Se les olvidó quienes son los guardianes aquí o qué?!

\- Vamos Gokudera, no te lo tomes tan apecho. Tal vez estén ocupados - comentó risueño Yamamato. Arriba de ellos, se escuchó un sonido de varios muebles rompiéndose y el techo encima, tembló. Tsuna sintió como una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su mejilla - ¿Ves?

\- No creo que matarse entre sí sea estar ocupados…

Para evitar que todo su grupo siguiera ocasionando desastres en la mansión principal, los habían mandado a la mansión de los Varia a hacer un registro de quien sabe qué cosa. Todos estaban bastante conscientes (bueno, quizá Lambo no) de que eso había sido una excusa para sacarlos y evitar más daños económicos en ese día, pero ninguno se quejó al respecto. Tsuna necesitaba distraerse con algo, y tal vez el estar más preocupado de no morir en manos de los asesinos de elite Vongola lo ayudaría a ocupar su mente.

Lo sorprendente era que Mukuro y Hibari hubieran accedido a salirse de la mansión tan fácilmente. Aunque a Hibari lo había convencido Dino con una promesa de una futura pelea (Tsuna siempre estaba agradecido y dispuesto a hacerle un santuario al Cavallone por ayudarlo a calmar a la intensa Nube), nadie estaba seguro del porque Mukuro había aceptado. El ilusionista parecía estar interesado en hablar con Xanxus de algo y nadie sabía por qué ni de que se trataba el tema.

Si era sincero, a Tsuna le daba miedo pensar en esos dos llevándose bien.

Los había acompañado un oficial de uno de los grupos bajo el mando del Noveno. El hombre tenía una cara permanente de fastidio y los miraba a todos como si fueran un montón de niños quienes iban a llevar a la familia a la ruina. Su mirada más pesada siempre era dirigida al joven futuro Décimo, como si le gritara "declina de una buena vez y lárgate". Su nombre era Fabian, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, chasqueando la lengua y moviendo su pie en claras muestras de impaciencia.

El castaño lanzó un suspiro pesado, cada día era más y más difícil el aguantar el constante desprecio que proyectaban hacia su persona. A ese ritmo, no tardaría mucho en volver a perder el control, tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior.

De pronto, se sintió un leve temblor; el techo desprendió una cortina de polvo antes de que un ruido estruendoso apareciera y la parte de arriba colapsara y cayera encima de todos.

Lo siguiente que supo Tsuna, era estar en medio de un mar de gritos, amenazas, figuras que se movían entre la espesa atmosfera llena de escombros en las que estaba y muchas, muchas más explosiones que surgían alrededor suyo.

Cuando trató de pararse, un dolor punzante en su pierna lo hizo volver a caer al suelo. Un trozo grande de mármol había caído directo encima de su pierna y lo lastimó, dejándolo incapaz de moverse a total libertad.

\- Pero, ¡¿por qué no estás haciendo nada?!

Alguien lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse. Fabian lo miró con ojos inyectados en sangre.

\- ¿No lo ves? ¡Están peleando, haz algo!

El ambiente se iba poco a poco limpiando, y con eso, Tsuna pudo ver el caos que se creó de un momento para otro. No estaba seguro de cómo ni de en qué momento, pero sus amigos también se habían unido a la pelea momentánea que los Varia tenían antes de que llegaran. Belphegor se reía felizmente, provocando a un enfadado Gokudera que le lanzaba dinamitas a diestra y siniestra con un Yamamoto tratando de detenerlo; Hibari se divertía destruyendo los cañones de Gola Mosca que volaba lanzando chispas a su paso; Mukuro tenía a Viper enredado con serpientes mientras Chrome miraba sin saber que hacer; Squalo trataba de detener a Levi de atacar a Lambo mientras la vaca lloraba a todo pulmón y electrocutaba a varios hombres de servicio con sus llamas; y Lussuria y Ryohei se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo peleando entre ellos.

¿Era tan difícil un momento de paz?

¡¿Era tan difícil?!

Lo volvieron a jalar, la fuerte mano de Fabian apretó el brazo del Décimo, quien soltó un quejido de dolor.

\- ¡Haz algo! ¡¿Tan inútil eres?!

" _Basta_ " pensó aturdido el castaño.

Fabian pareció tomarlo como un desafío.

\- ¡Eres un completo inútil! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡No deberías tan siquiera estar en esta familia!

" _Basta_ " volvió a resonar en su mente.

\- ¡Deberías largarte y dejar que alguien mejor ocupe el puesto! ¡No mereces si quiera respirar el aire de aquí!

Tsuna apretó los puños, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos iban perdiendo poco a poco el brillo. Cierto era que estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como alguien que no servía para nada desde que era pequeño, pero de eso a que cientos de personas le recriminaran algo que ni siquiera había pedido o querido a cada momento, bueno, había algo de diferencia.

No quería estar ahí, no quería estar ahí.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a estar en aquel mundo donde todo parecía tan perfecto…

No le molestaría quedarse. Todas las personas que conocía también estaban en ese mundo, y eran mucho más sencillas y alegres. No había ninguna obligación, ni palabras que soportar, ni batallas dolorosas…

Si tuviera la oportunidad…

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se quedaría contento en ese lugar para siempre.

De pronto, un sonoro disparo resonó entre las paredes, un torrente de llamas salió desprendido de entre las escaleras llevándose consigo todo el polvo y los vestigios del derrumbamiento mientras Fabian era lanzando por los aires hacia el jardín de la mansión.

Todos dejaron de moverse y voltearon a ver al autor de aquello, incluido Tsuna, que inconscientemente tembló ante tal abrupta interrupción que también lo sacó de sus pensamientos que se encaminaban hacia una peligrosa dirección.

La temible figura de Xanxus, con una pistola levantada hacia el frente, aura de guerra y expresión molesta, los dejó helados a todos.

\- Basura - masculló el líder de Varia con enfado. Sus ojos centelleando de cólera - ¿Qué forma de hablarle a tu superior es esa?

Se estaba dirigiendo a Fabian.

El hombre, que se estrelló contra un árbol el cual yacía roto a su lado, alzó la vista y empezó a titiritar de miedo puro. Balbuceó una serie de incoherencias que no se lograron entender pues había perdido varios de sus dientes en el impacto.

\- Una basura como tú… - las X-gun brillaron, cargándose de llamas de la ira - No tiene ni siquiera el derecho de dirigirse al Don de Vongola, ¿y te atreves a tratarlo de esa manera?

Tsuna no lograba comprender lo que sucedía. ¿Xanxus lo estaba….

¿Defendiendo?

Fabian logró sacar fuerzas a base del miedo y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua enfrente de él. Al tener un poco de medicina diluida sabía un poco mal, pero soportable.

El castaño alzó la mirada, preguntándose qué debería hacer o decir. Enfrente de él, Xanxus estaba sentando en su tan famosa silla mientras bostezaba de sueño.

Al final, Tsuna decidió ser él mismo, a ver qué pasaba.

\- Gracias.

Xanxus abrió un ojo con pereza.

\- Por ayudarme, hace unos minutos…

La sola aparición de Xanxus enojado, había hecho que los Varia se estuvieran quietos. Y eso, ayudó a que los Guardianes también lo hicieran. Pudieron hablar relativamente bien y cumplir con la misión que les habían encomendado. ¡Sí incluso le habían dado a Tsuna un poco de medicina para el dolor de la pierna!

\- No malinterpretes, basura - habló el líder de Varia - Es simplemente que en grado de molestia, esas personas son menos soportables que tú.

Tsuna sonrió nerviosamente.

\- A-aun así, lo agradezco…

Un silencio algo pesado se terminó de instalar entre los dos. El joven décimo se sentía algo incómodo, a decir verdad.

\- No deberías dejar que ese tipo de comentarios te afecten tanto.

Tsuna miró sorprendido a Xanxus, quien le dirigía la palabra con los dos ojos fijos en él.

\- Cuando eres alguien que llega de pronto a la familia, siempre habrá personas disconformes como ese idiota. No es algo por lo que tengas que sufrir.

\- Pero… - dijo casi en un susurro - Es molesto. Siempre se quejan, siempre hablan, _nunca_ dejan de criticar.

\- Eres parte de la familia más fuerte en el maldito mundo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué no hubiera gente que te intentase tirar? - replicó - Al final, ¿qué son ellos? No son de importancia, no estarán a tu lado en los momentos difíciles. Preocúpate cuando tus allegados digan eso, no cuando sea esa escoria.

Tsuna de pronto comprendió. Por qué inesperadamente, Xanxus lo _había defendido_ (por mucho que no lo dijera abiertamente).

Seguramente, él también pasó por algo así.

Xanxus fue el niño recogido de un barrio pobre, una infeliz creatura a quien el Noveno decidió cuidar. ¿Qué tanto le habrán dicho a él? ¿Qué no habrán dicho a sus espaldas, entre susurros que se escuchan como chillidos de ratas? ¿Qué expresiones de disgusto, rasgos que se distorsionan con enfado y miradas de odio soportó? ¿Qué tanto lo habrán insultado, criticado, difamado?

Xanxus sabía lo pesado que era lidiar con aquello, él lo había vivido en carne propia años atrás. ¿Estaba loco si pensara que por eso actuó de esa forma? ¿Qué tuvo un extraño gesto de simpatía hacia él al ver que estaba en una situación parecida a la suya propia tiempo antes?

Sin poder evitarlo, el castaño sonrió sinceramente.

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?

Otro silencio apareció luego de eso, esta vez, más cómodo que el anterior.

A Tsuna no le hubiera importado quedarse así todo el día, por curioso que era, ahora se sentía mucho mejor estando con Xanxus de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Lástima que el momento fue roto cuando una mucama tocó la puerta para informar que la Décima Generación tenía que volver al cuartel principal, órdenes directas del Noveno.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Tsuna decidió hablar por última vez. Tal vez Xanxus quien vivió por años en la mansión Vongola sabría algo.

\- ¿Conoces la puerta que está en el sótano? - soltó de pronto - Una pequeña, con una llave en forma de botón.

Cuando Xanxus lo observó sin comprender a que se refería, Tsuna sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

\- Basura, creo que tanto estrés te hizo alucinar.

Pero, entonces, ¿cómo era posible?

\- No existe ninguna puerta en el sótano. Enrico solía esconderse mucho en esa parte, por eso estoy seguro de ello.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- …O al menos, no existía.

No sólo había abierto la caja de Pandora, sino que esta se le apareció a él en específico.

¿Por qué?

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, Tsuna lo estaba esperando.

A su lado, recargando en otra almohada de la enorme cama que tenía su habitación, Leon tembló levemente como respuesta al recuerdo a lo ocurrido a la noche anterior. Al notar el gesto, Tsuna volteó enseguida hacia la puerta de su cuarto, que esta vez había dejado abierta con toda intención.

El zorro blanco pareció sonreírle entre la oscuridad de la noche. Moviendo su cola felizmente, dio unos pasos afuera del recinto y lo miraba fijamente, como si le dijera que lo estaba esperando.

Cuando Tsuna se paró para seguirlo, le dio una última caricia al pequeño camaleón que lo miró con preocupación, y se adentró en el negro pasillo.

* * *

No podía creerlo.

En la mañana no estaba. ¡No estaba!

Al seguir al zorro hasta el sótano y volver a verlo desaparecer en la puerta, Tsuna, con la mano temblorosa, la abrió de par en par y se encontró el mismo túnel de espiral y color vivido que la noche anterior.

Esta vez estaba seguro, no era ningún sueño. Era algo real.

Y si era sincero, si no fuera por el pequeño pero preciado momento de tranquilidad que pudo pasar gracias a Xanxus, no hubiera dudado un instante en dejarse caer al vacío de la entrada y volver a ese otro mundo que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

También, estaba la advertencia de Primo que de repente resonaba intensamente en su cabeza.

" _No vuelvas a cruzar por aquella puerta_ ".

Todavía no era muy tarde. Aún podía llamar a los demás para decirles sobre esto, ¿no es así?

Pero antes de tan siquiera voltearse, Tsuna sintió un espectral agarré que lo sujeto de su camisa. Era como tener unos dedos largos y esqueléticos sosteniéndolo, con unas afiladas garras muy cerca de su cuello.

Algo lo jaló hacia el interior de la puerta.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Vaya, ¡pero qué semanas he pasado! ¡Una disculpa por la enorme tardanza! Primero la escuela se me viene encima con varios exámenes y tareas, y cuando finalmente tengo tiempo, ¡pum! ¡Mi computadora se descompone! Ahora acabo de "secuestrar" la computadora de mi padre porque no aguantaba el actualizar._

 _Ahora, vamos a los comentarios del episodio._

 _Quiero aclarar esto por si no quedó claro. Realmente, nunca me gustó del todo el cambio que se hizo de Anillos Vongola a Vongola Gear, los anillos me gustan mucho más pues se me hacen una tradición; por eso, aquí planteó la situación de que vuelvan los anillos tal y como estaban luego de la pelea contra Byakuran en el futuro (con todo y la posibilidad de interactuar con las otras generaciones cuyo "tiempo" se quedó encapsulado en el anillo, como se explicó cuando Tsuna pasa la prueba para ser considerado Vongola Décimo) pero con la posibilidad de que puedan volver a ser los Vonola Gear si el guardián así lo desea. De ahí la participación de Talbot en esto._

 _Sé que es un capitulo algo corto, pero en compensación les prometo que el siguiente será más largo (una vez que logre recuperar mi computadora)._

 _Realmente, no tengo mucho que decir. Sólo agradecer todo el apoyo que me dan con esta historia, ¡muchas gracias por ello! Espero que siga siendo de su agrado._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	4. Capítulo IV

.

 _ **Capitulo IV:**_

" _ **¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Qué ocultan las diferencias?"**_

Se despertó jadeante, sintiendo los restos de un gélido tacto alrededor de su cuello. Aquellas garras afiladas junto con esos dedos largos y esqueléticos con olor putrefacto y tan fríos como un hielo, todavía permanecían incrustados en la memoria de su piel.

Un temblor involuntario recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Confuso, miró su entorno sobresaltado. Estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación en la mansión Vongola.

¿Todo había sido un sueño de mal gusto?

No. Su súper intuición le gritaba que no.

Y como si necesitará una prueba para comprobarlo, una voz femenina llena de sarcástica hostilidad resonó en la habitación, haciendo que soltara un pequeño chillido a la vez que volteaba a ver a su interlocutora.

\- Nuestro gran Rey ha despertado. ¡Habrá que prepárele una fiesta como la otra vez para que el muy imbécil vuelva a regresar!

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y, aun con los botones en lugar de pupilas, Tsuna pudo percibir un brillo de molestia reluciendo en ellos. Molestia, y tal vez…

Tristeza.

El joven Décimo la miró atentamente. Tez blanca, largo cabello azul intenso con un decorado amarillo en las puntas y un cuerpo que se notaba bien formado a pesar de la ropa holgada que llevaba. Una total desconocida que nunca había visto, ni en Japón, ni el poco tiempo que llevaba de estar en Italia.

\- ¿Quién-

\- No deberías haber regresado.

La chica lo interrumpió de golpe. Su voz seria y con matices de un especial rencor, hizo a Tsuna estremecerse.

\- ¿A qué te-

\- ¡¿Por qué regresaste?! - le gritó con fuerza - ¡¿Realmente eres tan tonto para no valorar todo lo que tienes?! ¡El mejor mundo posible que hay!

Sus facciones delataban una tristeza profunda. Tsuna estaba seguro que era por pura fuerza de voluntad que su voz no salía resquebrajada por desesperación.

¿Quién era ella y porqué le estaba diciendo todo eso?

¿Por qué parecía que estaba a punto de llorar?

\- Vete ahora que puedes… - su voz esta vez fue suave, como una plegaria - … Por favor…

* * *

" _No"_

Aun en aquel estado de semi-consciencia en el que estaba, Giotto pudo sentirlo.

Tsunayoshi había desaparecido.

La habilidad especial del Trinisette de Vongola, el viajar verticalmente en el espacio de generación en generación, le permitía saber que ocurría con sus sucesores, a veces, incluso, aunque ellos no tuvieran el anillo con ellos, pues el enlace ya estaba creado.

" _Ha vuelto a cruzar"_

No percibía la presencia del joven Décimo. Era como si su existencia se borrara del mundo, al menos, de ese particular mundo en el que estaban.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hizo caso omiso de mi advertencia?"_

Le resultaba difícil aceptarlo. El chico siempre escuchaba sus palabras, ¿por qué ahora debería ser diferente?

¿Había sido obligado a traspasar la puerta entre dimensiones de alguna forma? ¿No tenía otra opción? ¿Fue un accidente?

La tensión se apoderaba de Primo. Le resultaba odiosa la posición en la que se encontraba. No podía hacer nada para proteger o aunque sea prevenir a su querido sucesor de la amenaza que se cernía sobre él.

Si pudiera hablar directamente con Tsuna en vez de depender de Talbot, hubiera podido explicarle la situación con detalle. Lo peligroso que era todo aquello. Pero no podía, su propia existencia estaba encarcelada en el trinisette de Vongola hasta que Talbot realizará las operaciones necesarias para regresarlo a su forma original, no podía avisarle, no podía advertirle, mucho menos cuando su conexión estaba totalmente cortada cuando viajaba a ese otro mundo.

Entonces, una idea, tal vez demasiado arriesgada, cruzó su mente.

Había alguien quién sí podía comunicarse al exterior con relativa facilidad. Para empezar, esa persona originalmente nunca estuvo totalmente encarcelada en el anillo Vongola debido tanto a sus poderes especiales, como a sus acciones pasadas. Si _él_ salía al exterior y convencía a la persona con la habilidad del _mar_ de cooperar, quizá y sólo quizá, podía transmitirle un mensaje a Tsunayoshi; inclusive, poder regresarlo a este mundo donde pertenecía…

¿Valía la pena el riesgo?

La respuesta le llegó a los pocos segundos de hacer la pregunta: Sí, valía la pena. Si las cosas seguían el rumbo en el que iban, las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Con aquella resolución en mente, Giotto le dirigió unas palabras a la persona que, pese a todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, seguía apreciando como un querido amigo.

" _Necesito tu ayuda"_

* * *

La ira que se dibujó en el rostro del mayor era tan visible que Tsuna retrocedió unos pasos como acto reflejo. El hombre apretaba tan fuerte el brazo de la chica que parecía querer arrancárselo. En esos momentos, le pareció incluso que su fisonomía cambiaba a una más esquelética y macabra, aquello hizo que su súper intuición gritara con miles de advertencias.

La chica, en vez de asustada, parecía sorprendida. Incluso tenía ganas de reírse de la situación, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de haber cumplido su cometido, vaya ironía.

Se encontraban en el sótano, donde la joven había escoltado a Tsuna para que pasará por la puerta antes de que fuera tarde. Tsunayoshi hubiera querido hacerle un sinfín de preguntas, pero sabía que no obtendría nada de hacerlo, ella no iba a contestar; ni siquiera había accedido a decirle cuál era su nombre y que hacía ahí, sólo se había dedicado a guiarlo por la mansión asegurándose de que nadie los viera mientras lo miraba con aquella expresión triste que le provocaba un retorcijón en el estómago al joven cielo. Algo en el interior del Décimo quería llorar con tan sólo verla, y él no entendía porque. Su presencia se sentía demasiado familiar, demasiado cercana.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? - el otro Reborn habló, su voz salió ronca y gutural. Era claro que nunca esperó ver a esa jovencita por los alrededores - _¿Cómo saliste de ahí?_ \- su agarre se tensó más y la chica se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, no quería darle el gusto de saber que la estaba hiriendo.

Al poner un pie en el sótano, todo el plan de volver a cruzar por la puerta se vino abajo. El otro Reborn se encontraba ahí, con una sonrisa tan amable como la primera vez. Sin duda alguna, estaba esperando por Tsuna, suponiendo que el chico había despertado de su desmayo de cuando llegó e iba a regresar sus pasos hacia el sótano para cerciorarse de que nada de eso había sido una ilusión o un sueño. La expresión de calidez que poseía su rostro se borró de inmediato al ver a la chica, quién no fue lo suficientemente rápida para echar a correr antes de que el mayor la atrapara del brazo.

La situación era realmente de ensueño.

\- _¿Cómo?_ \- volvió a repetir Reborn, su rostro cada vez más contorsionado. Su voz cada vez más tétrica - _¿Cómo lo lograste, pequeña sabandija?_

Esta vez, la joven chilló de dolor. El ruido de huesos romperse resonó por la habitación.

Le había roto el brazo.

Incapaz de soportar más ese bizarro escenario, Tsuna gritó.

\- ¡Déjala!

Sin pensar en sus acciones, tomó al otro Reborn de la muñeca con fuerza en un intento de aflojar el agarre que el hombre tenía sobre la pobre chica. El mayor volteó a verlo sorprendido, y aunque su cuerpo temblaba un poco, los ojos de Tsuna relucían de valor y determinación.

\- Déjala.

El otro Reborn parpadeó confundido, luego, en menos de un segundo, pareció volver a ser el mismo Reborn que Tsuna vio por primera vez. La amabilidad volvió a aparecer en sus facciones y su voz retornó a su tono habitual.

La fuerza con la que sujetaba a la chica disminuyó de igual forma, pero no la soltó.

\- Mil disculpas, Tsunayoshi - habló Reborn con tono cantarín - No debí reaccionar de esa forma, pero no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es que ella este aquí.

Tsuna lo observó con cautela.

\- ¿Me puedes soltar? No quiero tener ninguna discusión contigo, en unos segundos te explicaré quien es esta ingrata.

\- ¡No le creas a lo que diga! ¡No-

Sin poder acabar con sus palabras, un duro golpe en la nunca dejó inconsciente a la joven. Con su otra mano, Reborn le había propinado un certero y fuerte ataque.

De pura sorpresa, Tsuna soltó su agarre del brazo del mayor.

\- Te pido una enorme disculpa, Tsunayoshi - comenzó a explicar. Su expresión era la de alguien afligido, su tono el de una persona que fue obligada a hacer algo que no quería. Sin embargo, algo en todo ello no le pareció sincero al joven líder Vongola. Era como si…

…Como si estuviera fingiendo.

\- Deberíamos haberla matado, pero no pudimos. Y pensar que logró salir de su confinamiento. Me alegra haber estado aquí, si te convencía con sus mentiras y te hacía algo por venganza…Hubiera sido terrible.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Tsuna en tono cauteloso.

\- Ella era una subordinada del Byakuran de este mundo. Leal, trabajadora, estupenda guerrera que cumplía cada misión sin dudar. Lo apreciaba tanto que me atrevo a decir que tal vez estaba enamorada de él, ¿quién sabe?

¿Byakuran?

¿El Byakuran de ese mundo?

Pero, ¿qué?...

\- Pareces confundido, déjame explicar la situación en su totalidad. Es lo mínimo que te mereces luego de todo esto.

Tsuna lo escudriñó con la mirada. Parecía el mismo amigable Reborn que lo había recibido la vez pasada, sin lugar a dudas; pero su aspecto de hace unos instantes no se le iba de la mente: la hostilidad en su aura, el aparente cambio de aspecto que por momentos sufrió debido a su rencor hacia la joven.

Y podría ser también…

¿Temor? ¿Temor de qué descubriera algo?

\- Este mundo fue uno de los primeros que Byakuran logró conquistar gracias al poder obtenido con los anillos Mare - comenzó. Fue un principio bastante inesperado para Tsuna, era un tema que hace tiempo hubiera querido olvidar - Cuando tú venciste al Byakuran de tu mundo, aquel que originó todo, los otros mundos que había conquistado sintieron las consecuencias. Fue como si matando a uno, los otros también compartieran el mismo destino. El Byakuran de aquí se volvió loco y se suicidó, sus subordinados lo siguieron en su camino a la muerte…

\- Pero, ¡eso sucedió en el futuro! - replicó Tsuna - ¡Mundos paralelos o lo que sea, debería de seguir el mismo transcurrir del tiempo!

\- Fue en el futuro, exactamente - contestó Reborn - Pero piensa un poco más, Tsunayoshi. Si los de tu mundo obtuvieron las memorias de ese futuro, ¿puedes asegurar que a las personas de los otros mundos no les pasó lo mismo? ¿Qué ellos también obtuvieran las memorias de lo que pasó en su propio mundo?

El joven cielo calló. Era una posibilidad que nunca se le cruzó por la mente.

\- La habilidad del trinisette que se activó en el futuro de tu mundo, resonó por todos los demás. Byakuran murió en todos, sí, y lo que sucedió en todos esos mundos paralelos, fue regresado como memorias a sus habitantes del "pasado", tal como sucedió contigo. Esto debido a que el poder de los anillos Mare seguía activo en ese momento, y lo que sucede en el mundo origen, sucede en los otros. Es como una onda de agua que se va expandiendo.

Reborn hizo una pausa. Quería que ese punto quedara claro para el joven líder.

\- Incapaz de afrontar una visión como esa, el Byakuran de aquí hizo lo mismo que su versión futura: se quitó la vida. El hecho de ver un futuro donde tus esperanzas se desvanecen, afecta más de lo que crees - Tsuna continuó sin decir nada. No estaba seguro si debería creer en lo que escuchaba o no, todo sonaba tan irreal y lejano. Pero algo en él, le decía que parte de lo que le comentaba aquella misteriosa persona delante suyo era verdad, al menos, unas de sus palabras - Los que serían sus futuros subordinados hicieron lo mismo… - Reborn se detuvo, soltó un suspiro pesado y desvió su mirada hacia la chica desmayada que todavía sostenía con una mano, como una muñeca de trapo rota - Excepto ella. Nos atacó, intentó asesinarnos como venganza. No tuvo éxito, pero aun así… No tuvimos el corazón para matarla, decidimos que era mejor alejarla del mundo con la esperanza de que se recuperara mentalmente con los cuidados necesarios. Nunca creí que al enterarse de que estabas aquí, logrará escapar y quisiera tenderte una trampa. Por eso, pido perdón.

Un silencio pesado llenó la habitación. Tsuna trató de comprender toda la información que de pronto había obtenido. Como fue su sospecha inicial, ese era un mundo paralelo; uno bastante extraño, pero suponía a que se debía a las variaciones que se daban de forma natural entre éstos. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho, nunca se preguntó qué había sucedido con los otros mundos paralelos que Byakuran había conquistado, y si todo lo que le había dicho el otro Reborn era verdad, debieron de haberla pasado realmente mal.

Con todo eso, todavía había varias preguntas que centellaban en su mente.

\- El hecho de que yo esté aquí, ¿es obra de ustedes? - preguntó - ¿Qué esa puerta exista?

Recordó las palabras de Xanxus. Esa puerta no estaba en un principio.

El otro Reborn le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Cómo…

\- Queríamos agradecerte. Agradecerte por habernos salvado. En fin de cumplir ese deseo, le pedimos ayuda a el Irie Shoichi de aquí, quién, utilizando el poder de los anillos Mare que todavía fluía, logró construir una máquina que nos permitía ver por ciertos periodos que era lo que sucedía en tu mundo y crear una pequeña entrada a éste. Aunque nosotros no podemos salir de este mundo, ustedes si pueden salir del suyo y entrar a este.

No importa de qué mundo paralelo se hablaba, Irie seguía siendo un genio impresionante.

\- Y notamos… - habló cándidamente - Que no parecías estar muy contento en donde estabas, ¿verdad? Parece que siempre estas triste o estresado. Encerrado en una vida que no quieres poseer.

A Tsuna esas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. Demasiado.

\- Por eso pensamos, que tal vez… Sólo tal vez, podríamos hacer feliz tu estancia aquí, si es que alguna vez venias. Es lo que te mereces, ser libre y hacer lo que sea que te haga alegre. Esa es nuestra forma de pagarte por habernos liberado de Byakuran. Eres nuestro héroe, Tsunayoshi, y siempre lo serás - rió, de forma casi forzada - Estamos increíblemente celosos de nuestros _yo_ de tu mundo, poder convivir contigo todos los días, debe de ser maravilloso.

Esas palabras nunca las había escuchado antes. Que alguien quisiera agradecerle por algo que hizo, que quisiera estar con él, que fuera feliz con el simple hecho de su presencia…

Sentirse totalmente aceptado. Era algo que siempre había anhelado.

Aún había muchas preguntas en al aire, demasiadas cosas que todavía no encajaban, pero que su mente decidió borrar, simplemente ignorarlas. No quería perder aquel sentimiento cálido de ser necesitado y querido como realmente era, aunque éste pudiera ser falso.

No preguntó la razón por la que no había un Tsuna en ese mundo.

No preguntó porque no había alguien como aquella chica en su propio mundo.

Olvidó las palabras de alerta de Primo.

Olvidó aquella sensación de esa mano esquelética que lo jaló de nuevo hacía aquel lugar.

Calló los gritos de su súper intuición que exclamaba que algo estaba mal.

Se dejó llevar por el inexplicable sentimiento que tuvo de quedarse ahí.

* * *

La temperatura bajó de golpe. La atmósfera helada interrumpió su sueño e hizo que abriera los ojos de mala gana.

La oscuridad de la noche le dio una bienvenida, acompañada de una visión que se hacía cada vez más difusa debido a la niebla que entraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación. El vapor salió de su boca al exhalar una bocanada de aire, el frío aumentaba a cada segundo.

Xanxus resopló fastidiado. Había _alguien_ en la mansión. Una presencia poderosa que no había sentido antes y que era la causante de aquel ambiente casi congelado.

No sabía si estar enojado porque una persona se atrevió a despertarlo, o estar entusiasmado por el aura de poder que emitía. Entablar una batalla en contra de quien fuera que fuese que creaba esos efectos, sería de lo más entretenido.

Con una media sonrisa en su cara, el líder de Varia salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión. La niebla era más espesa, pero se podía caminar y observar los objetos a su alrededor sin ningún problema debido a la luz de la luna.

La entrada principal parecía sacada de un cuadro renacentista. La niebla combinada con el reflejo de la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto casi irreal, como si todo fuera una ilusión que se desvanecería con sólo tocar algo. Entre aquel cuadro surrealista, la silueta de una figura lo saludó con una sonrisa.

" _Antes de que piense en atacar, permítame aclarar que no estoy aquí para pelear."_

La voz resonó. Xanxus soltó un bufido de molestia.

\- ¿Te atreves a aparecer de estar manera sin esperar que te mate por despertarme, basura?

Una risa peculiar le siguió a su pregunta. Una que le recordaba mucho a la que usaba cierto ilusionista del bando de Tsunayoshi que logró vencer con facilidad a Mammon. Dicha coincidencia fue suficiente para llamar su atención y esperar a ver qué era lo que la figura misteriosa decía; notando eso, el enigmático sujeto volvió a hablar.

" _Me disculpo por haberlo despertado, y agradezco que acceda a escuchar. El rumbo que están empezando a tomar las cosas requiere de precauciones necesarias"_

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

" _Necesito pedirle un favor. Algo que sólo usted, como la única persona en esta generación que posee las llamas de la ira de Secondo, puede crear. Puede que lo que pida sea inútil al final, como puede que sea necesario en un futuro; depende de las acciones que realice Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

¿La escoria de Tsunayoshi?

Xanxus frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora qué estaba haciendo ese niño?

Se iba a quejar, iba gritarle a aquel sujeto que no le importaba lo que pasará con ese enano cuando un recuerdo lo detuvo. En su último encuentro, Sawada había mencionado algo sobre una puerta con aspecto ansioso, demasiado alterado como para ignorarlo.

Una puerta que no existía.

\- Si quieres que me digne a ayudar, basura, necesito que me expliques la situación. Empezando por quién demonios eres.

La silueta en las sombras volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa divertida.

" _Hace tiempo que nadie se dirigía de forma tan ruda hacia mi persona. Primo no mentía al decir que eras la representación en otra vida de Ricardo…"_

¿Primo?

¿Vongola Primo?

Xanxus mostró cierta sorpresa en su semblante. Era una expresión casi imposible de ver en el líder de Varia, siempre tan seguro y sin inmutarse en cualquier situación.

" _Entonces, permítame empezar a explicarme. Por desgracia, tendré que resumir lo más posible los acontecimientos. Necesito ir a cazar a un chico Mare antes de que el reloj empiece a correr sin freno alguno"_

Antes si quiera de escuchar la narración, Xanxus supo que todo eso iba a ser un severo dolor de cabeza y una molestia monumental en el trasero.

* * *

 _No tienen idea (o bueno, lo más posible es que sí) de lo horrible que es querer actualizar y que la escuela no te deje. Y peor aún, que luego cuando tengas tiempo libre tu computadora se descomponga y no puedas escribir; para que luego, con tu mala suerte, te de un desesperante bloqueo de escritor…_

 _En fin, ¡perdonen por la tardanza! Realmente, entre la escuela y problemas técnicos seguidos de una baja de inspiración, no pude actualizar en un buen tiempo. ¡Una enorme disculpa!_

 _Se preguntaran, ¿quién es la chica que recibió a Tsuna al principio del capítulo? ¿Realmente es quien el otro Reborn dice que es? Bueno, eso lo descubrirán más adelante. El físico, personalidad y atributos de este personaje no fueron creados por mí, sino por una lectora que me preguntó si cooperar con la historia. Este personaje revelará varias dudas en un futuro, así que, ¡estén atentos de ella!_

 _¿Les confundí con la explicación de los mundos paralelos? Espero que no, trate de ser lo más simple y concisa que pude. Si tienen alguna duda, siéntanse en total confianza de preguntar. Igual, no se crean todo lo que menciona el otro Reborn, la verdad esta mezclada con ciertas mentiras y la realidad puede ser difícil de ver._

 _¿Tienen teorías sobre lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar? ¡Me encantaría leerlas! ¡Siéntanse de libres de ponerlas en los rewiew!_

 _Por ahora, es todo. Como compensación por la tardanza, trataré de actualizar el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	5. Capítulo V

.

 _ **Capítulo V:**_

" _ **Esto es como un cuento de hadas. Un retorcido cuento de hadas"**_

Tsuna parpadeó, confundido.

Aunque se alegraba de ver otra cara conocida en ese otro mundo, había algo especial en esa persona que le llamó la atención. Una extraña sensación que le invadió el pecho con tan sólo verlo, pero, ¿qué era? No estaba seguro, y eso, tenía que tenerlo en cuenta, era algo todavía más raro. Su súper intuición nunca le había fallado en acertar que era lo que querían o sentían las personas, entonces, ¿por qué era que no podía descubrir que era lo que estaba mal en esos momentos?

¿Acaso algo estaba bloqueando sus instintos?

Espera, ¿bloqueando? ¿Para qué o qué?

De pronto, un mareo. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, aturdido. Y antes de eso, estaba seguro de que había sentido como al ambiente le pasaba algo.

Su mente hizo un pequeño "crack", y fue como si con eso, todo lo que no le convencía desapareciera.

Ahora, ¿de qué se estaba preocupando?

\- Tsunayoshi, ¿estás bien? – la voz de Reborn sonó. Tsuna volteó a verlo, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa que salió de forma casi automática. Pero, no tenía que tener nervios, ¿verdad? Que reacciones tan peculiares podía tener el cuerpo en ocasiones - ¿Te sorprendió?

\- Bastante – comentó, fijando su atención en la persona enfrente de él – No lo esperaba, ¡que gusto verte, Dino-san!

El mencionado le dedicó una media sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Sí, la persona que estaba junto a él era nada menos que Dino, y como todos los habitantes de ese mundo, tenía los típicos botones negros en lugar de ojos; sin embargo, a percepción de Tsuna, ese Dino se veía algo más cabizbajo y melancólico que el de su mundo. Que decir, incluso su cabello rubio se veía más opaco. No le gustaba. El joven Décimo estaba acostumbrado a la alegría y hasta cierto punto, vivacidad de su autoproclamado "hermano mayor", verlo de esa manera le causó un retorcijón en el estómago.

Además, ¿cómo estaba eso de que no podía hablar?

No le quisieron contar detalles, lo que único que supo fue que por un "accidente" –y es que Tsunayoshi no podía evitar alzar una ceja en confusión ante aquella palabra- el joven rubio se había quedado sin voz. Un daño en las cuerdas vocales, le dijeron.

¿Era por eso que lo notaba con esa aura de tristeza a su alrededor?

De nuevo, otro pequeño mareo seguido de otra punzada en la cabeza. Como si ese mundo se concentrara en cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Era una extraña sensación, parecida a que te inyectaran una fuerte dosis de anestesia para nublar tus sentidos.

Dino ladeó la cabeza, preguntándole con ese gesto si se encontraba bien.

Lo único que pudo hacer Tsuna fue asentir.

\- Nosotros estaremos algo ocupados preparando todo lo necesario para tu estadía – habló Reborn. Con "nosotros" se estaba refiriendo a todos aquellos que conoció en su viaje pasado a ese mundo. Todos sus guardianes y Kyoko – Mientras tanto, siéntete libre de explorar los alrededores. Y como estoy seguro de que no te gustaría estar solo, llamamos a alguien cercano a ti para que te acompañase.

Explorar los alrededores, eso era una buena idea. Sólo había visto el interior de la mansión, que no era muy diferente a la que conocía, ¿el exterior sería el mismo o cambiaría en algo? Curiosamente, Tsuna quería saberlo.

\- C-claro, suena bien – ahora, un tartamudeo. ¿Por qué?

De seguro era porque no quería incomodar a nadie, ¿verdad?

\- Adelante. Esta es tu casa – respondió Reborn con su usual sonrisa amable – Tal vez luego de explorar, también puedan pasar a visitar a Talbot que está en su taller al lado nuestro. Si mal no recuerdo, estaba preparando un nuevo invento que te puede gustar.

\- ¡¿Talbot también está aquí?! – preguntó Tsuna, sorprendido. ¿Sería el mismo viejo con aspecto escalofriante que conocía? Trató de imaginárselo con ojos de botón como los demás, pero no pudo. En primer lugar, ni siquiera le había visto la mirada antes.

\- Por supuesto, Tsunayoshi – respondió afable Reborn – Todos los que conoces están aquí. Exceptuando, claro está, los Millefiore y quienes fueron sus víctimas.

\- ¿Todos? – la perspectiva era mayor de lo que creyó. De los Millefiore era algo que se esperaba, aunque la idea no le gustara. Mentalmente, Tsuna hizo una lista de las personas que no había visto y que según las palabras del propio Reborn, estaba ahí - ¿Los Varia?...

\- Están, y te sorprenderán mucho cuando los veas – la sonrisa que le dedicó estaba llena de diversión, ya imaginándose la reacción del joven al conocer a las contrapartes de ese mundo de los famosos asesinos de elite – Son bastante tranquilos y no se muestran a menos que los llamen, por eso es que no los has visto todavía.

Nunca reyó escuchar las palabras "tranquilos" y "Varia" en una sola oración. La mera idea se le hacía descabellada, pero lo llenaba de expectativa. Si en ese mundo, Mukuro era un ángel caído y Hibari tímido, ¿qué podía esperar de los Varia?

¿Qué fueran las personas más serviciales y simpáticas del mundo? ¿Qué hicieran shows en caridad?

\- ¿Los arcobaleno? – Tsuna preguntó, con duda. Recordaba el destino que sufrieron ellos en su mundo, pero aun así, necesitaba saberlo. Quería saber si ahí se habían salvado - ¿Ellos?...

Reborn negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ellos no – contestó, bajando la mirada – En tu mundo, la única que logró sobrevivir en un principio fue Lal Mirch, ¿no? Bueno, en este mundo fui yo.

Directo y al grano. Tsuna se esperaba algo así, sin embargo, todavía sufrió por esa respuesta. Debido a eso, supuso que la Timoteo no estaba por motivos parecidos.

De pronto, Tsuna recordó algo, _alguien_ , como un rayo de luz que impactara en su cabeza.

¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado de esa persona? Se sintió mal, realmente mal.

¿Qué clase de amigo era?

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba? Su usual voz alegre y exaltada, su sonrisa cálida cuando llegaba y lo saludaba, su constante esfuerzo por permanecer fuerte cuando, al igual que todos los demás, se estaba sumergiendo poco a poco en ese oscuro mundo de la mafia.

¿Por qué no notó su ausencia aquella vez que conoció a Kyoko? _Ellas_ siempre estaban juntas, _siempre_.

Tsuna no lo sabía, pero no era que él hubiera olvidado a esa persona. Era que ese mundo _impedía_ que la recordara.

\- Haru… - dijo con queda voz. El cuerpo de Reborn se tensó sin que el joven cielo se diera cuenta - ¿Dónde está Haru?

" _Tal vez lo he subestimado_ " pensó Reborn " _Nada mal, Tsunayoshi. Gracias por señalarme que debo subir la potencia…"_

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata como las otras, Tsuna volteó a ver a Dino de forma automática. Ya se había vuelto una especie de acto reflejo, el confiar en el Cavallone cuando necesitaba que alguien le explicara que sucedía y, por alguna u otra noción, Reborn se negaba a responder.

La expresión de Dino puso en alerta a Tsuna. Estaba algo pálido y sus labios, entreabiertos, temblaban ligeramente. Quería decirle algo, lo entendió. Pero no podía, por mucho que quisiera, no podía, sus cuerdas vocales estaban rotas. Tenía una clara expresión de dolor y…

¿Miedo?

¿Acaso era miedo?

\- ¿Haru? – por fin, la voz de Reborn sonó. Sonaba ligeramente confundido - ¿Haru es…?

\- Haru Miura – respondió Tsuna rápidamente, su tono más fuerte y serio que antes – La mejor amiga de Kyoko-chan. Una chica alegre, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Le encantan los dulces y usar disfraces extravagantes – tragó saliva, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Reborn. Por unos momentos, pareció que lo estaba retando.

Después de todo, no había nada más valioso para Tsuna que sus amigos.

\- Vaya, quien lo diría – comentó Reborn con leve tono de sorpresa – Creo que hemos encontrado una clara diferencia entre este mundo y el tuyo, Tsunayoshi. Te ruego que no me mires así, pero aquí, no existe ninguna persona llamada Haru Miura.

Tsuna retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de asimilar las palabras.

\- ¿No existe…?

\- Discrepancias de mundos paralelos - siguió hablando Reborn – Según parece, en este mundo, las decisiones que dieron como consecuencia su existencia no se dieron. Tal vez sus padres nunca se llegaron a conocer o algo por el estilo.

Haru no existía en ese mundo.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué…?

Tsuna volteó a mirar a Dino nuevamente. Apenas un movimiento de ojos, sin embargo, Reborn lo notó; y sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, le dedicó al rubio una severa expresión que gritaba: " _No te atrevas. Sabes las consecuencias_ "

Al final, Dino asintió levemente, dubitativo.

Tsuna lo notó. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, otra oleado de energía lo invadió, ¿o debería decir falta de esta?

Le pareció que las voces en su interior que le advertían y gritaban se callaban de golpe. Tsuna recordó, claro, era algo parecido como cuando Primo le había sellado su súper intuición para que no reconociera a G disfrazado de Gokudera.

¿Por qué era que sentía algo parecido a ese momento?

\- ¿P-primo…? – habló Tsuna, sintiéndose extraño, muy extraño - ¿Aquí…? ¿Aquí existe Giotto...?

No era normal que Tsuna se refiriera a su antepasado por su nombre. No porque no le tuviera aprecio o confianza, sino porque le tenía demasiado respeto. Sin embargo, la pregunta salió sin pensar, como un último grito que daba su intuición antes de desaparecer.

La mención de esa persona hizo que Reborn rechinara los dientes. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su semblante pasó a estar lleno de ira. Tsuna retrocedió en reacción, por momentos le pareció que el mayor se estaba haciendo más grande y…

¿Esquelético?

Dino se colocó enfrente de él, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Dios, ¿pero qué sucedía?

\- ¿R-reborn? – dijo sin confianza el castaño - ¿Realmente eres Reborn?

Reborn pareció captar el gran error que estaba cometiendo. Meneó la cabeza, se serenó y lanzó un pesado suspiro para luego volver a la normalidad y dedicarle una rígida sonrisa.

\- ¿Te asuste? Oh cielos, perdona Tsunayoshi – de nuevo, el dulce tono de voz – Pero ya vez. Estas a salvo, alguien reaccionó de forma muy rápida para protegerte – lo último estaba cargado con cierto desdén, dirigido especialmente a Dino junto con una fugaz mirada de enojo que desapareció al instante - No puedo soportar que hablen de ese sujeto, creo que se nota en demasía. Per-

\- ¿No puedes soportar que hablen de él? – Tsuna lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente. Pese a lo visto, no parecía haber miedo en sus ojos y Reborn no estaba seguro de cómo tomar eso, ¿cómo algo bueno o como algo malo? – ¿Por qué? _Él_ no es una mala persona. Y si alguien alguna vez lo ha odiado, han sido aquellos que difieren de sus ideales.

Ni siquiera Daemon, con todo su discurso sobre cuanto detestaba a Giotto, lo odió. Había resentimiento, sí, una culpa que tal vez se merecía o tal vez no; pero, ¿odio? No, no había odio, por más que el ilusionista lo negara. Siempre le tuvo afecto, a él y al resto de la Primera Generación, conservar el reloj de bolsillo era una clara muestra de ello.

Las únicas personas que no soportaban a Primo, eran personas con las que él había luchado. Personas que para sus fines, Giotto era un estorbo, una pared que les impedía completarlos.

Todo aquello era una mala señal. Muy mala.

\- ¿Eso piensas? – le preguntó Reborn en tono serio - ¿Aunque sea su culpa que estés metido en toda una situación que nunca deseaste o pediste?

Golpe bajo. Demasiado.

\- No es su-

\- _Es su culpa_ – continuó con firmeza – Sólo porque eres su descendiente, te obligaron a ocupar su lugar. Un lugar que nunca pediste, plagado de peligros, sangre, y pecados por doquier. Por su culpa te encadenaron, Tsunayoshi, ¿no lo ves? Es su falta que estés sufriendo de esa forma en tu mundo, un mundo donde deberías ser feliz y sin ninguna preocupación.

Sus palabras tenían algo de razón, y Tsuna no lo podía negar. El nunca pidió ser líder Vongola, ni tener que pelear para vivir y mucho menos poner a sus amigos en tal alto estado de riesgo.

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, nunca culpó a Primo. Tsuna entendía, entendía el sincero deseo que tuvo su familiar al fundar Vongola. Y lo admiraba por atreverse a alzar la voz por todas aquellas personas que sufrían.

\- No, Tsunayoshi. Vongola Primo, Giotto, no existe en este mundo – le confesó Reborn. Una media sonrisa de felicidad se acentuaba en él - ¿No te lo mencioné la primera vez que viniste? _Vongola no existe_. No existe porque su fundador tampoco existió.

No debió de haberle afectado tanto, y aun así, lo hizo.

¿Era por eso que no existía un Tsunayoshi en ese mundo? Después de todo, él era su descendiente.

Tsuna no quiso seguir pensando. No quiso. Demasiada información, demasiados dolores de cabeza, demasiado de todo.

Inapreciable para él en esos momentos, varias personas se miraron entre sí con un claro gesto de preocupación. Los guardianes de ese mundo se alejaron de la puerta, donde habían estado escuchando todo lo sucedido. Al final, el plan seguía su curso sin ninguna modificación o percance.

Al menos, hasta ese momento.

* * *

Que consígueme esto, que haz aquello, que ve a tal lugar; ¿qué demonios pensaba Xanxus qué era? ¿Su maldito sirviente personal?

Squalo estaba de un humor de mil demonios. Dios sabrá que maldito mosco le picó a su jefe para que de pronto, de un día para otro, se ensañara contra él y le pidiera conseguir un extraño material e ir a quien sabe dónde. Se preguntó si se había enojado con Bester y por eso andaba de molesto, eso también explicaría el lobo negro que vio al despertarse.

Por qué lo vio, ¿no? No fue ninguna alucinación, ¿verdad?

La lluvia de Varia anotó en su lista mental de cosas por hacer el regañar a Fran si ese maldito lobo negro fuera una ilusión suya.

De mala gana y con los finísimos modales característicos suyos, Squalo hizo saber su presencia en la mansión principal Vongola al maldecir contra todos los habitantes de ésta y azotar la puerta con un estruendo. Calidad Varia, señores, calidad.

Y al poner un paso dentro, tuvo que admitir, a regañadientes, que Xanxus no estaba loco como una maldita cabra al enviarlo ahí. El aire en ese lugar se sentía _viciado_ , demasiado. Si a eso le sumaba que nadie había reaccionado por su nada silenciosa entrada, las cosas iban mal. Sí, era muy temprano, las 4:00 am más o menos, todavía se veía oscuro y el sol no salía por completo, pero aun así, _deberían_ de haber hecho algo.

A paso presuroso, Squalo empezó a caminar, pasando por todos los cuartos que veía y asomándose para ver.

Dormidos, todos estaban dormidos. O tal vez, la expresión, _desmayados,_ les quedaría mejor. Incluso con el estruendo que hizo, seguían con los ojos cerrados. Verificó los signos vitales de unos sirvientes que encontró y estaban estableces, por lo menos no estaban muertos.

El problema tenía que ser aquel extraño aire que se respiraba. No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí y ya se sentía algo raro, como si sus instintos se estuvieran _adormeciendo_.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que buscaba y vio que estaba vacía, supo, con toda claridad, que algo estaba muy, muy jodido ahí.

Tsunayoshi no estaba.

* * *

Decir que era totalmente diferente a lo que conocía, era decir poco.

Y no era para tomarlo mal. El jardín de la mansión Vongola siempre se le hizo precioso. Era tranquilo y tenía sus detalles, como los árboles, la fuente y en ciertas partes, flores.

Pero lo que veía enfrente de él era como algo salido de un cuento de hadas. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero se lograba ver la luz de la luna y las estrellas; el enorme jardín se abría a su paso mostrando una infinidad de flores de diferentes colores que iban surgiendo como si fuera arte de magia; y por supuesto, había una fuente con forma de una catarina gigante de la cual manaba agua…

Esperen un segundo, ¿la Catarina se estaba moviendo?

Tsuna soltó una exclamación.

La Catarina se estaba moviendo, y no sólo eso, estaba caminando hacia él. Tsuna lanzó uno de sus característicos "¡Hiiie!" mientras retrocedía y se escondía detrás de Dino, quien sonrió divertido.

El animal mecánico –ya viéndolo de cerca y más a detalle, el castaño se dio cuenta que era una máquina- se detuvo enfrente de ambos, seguía sacando agua de sus patas, lo que hacía los zapatos de los dos se mojaran un poco.

\- ¿P-paró?

Dino lo volteó a ver, dedicándole una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba a la Catarina. Tsuna lo miró, algo confundido. El joven se subió en la espalda del insecto, y ya bien acomodado, le tendió una mano, invitándolo a subir con él.

El Décimo Vongola comprendió.

Algo dudoso, se acercó y aceptó la mano que le ofrecían para poder subirse a la máquina. Tenía nervios, sí, pero también se le hacía gracioso y divertido aquello. Era como estar en un parque de atracciones, y hacía bastante tiempo que había ido a alguno, ya ni decir de realmente haberlo disfrutado. El animal mecánico soltó un pequeño ruido antes de empezar a moverse. Tsuna soltó otro pequeño grito mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando que explotara y salir volando o algo parecido; en cambio, lo que se encontró fue con el fuerte agarre de Dino sobre sus hombros, diciéndole con ese simple toque que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien. Abrió los ojos, más seguro de sí mismo, y el viaje comenzó.

La Catarina los iba a llevar a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la mansión y jardín, donde, a cada paso que se daba, surgían flores por doquier, y plantas con hojas de diferentes tamaños, colores y texturas.

Iba a ser un recorrido con una vista preciosa, de eso no tenía duda.

* * *

\- Ara, ara, ¿y qué se supone que ganamos nosotros con eso?

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad?

La chica frunció levemente el ceño.

Mala señal. Abortar misión.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es una broma, Uni-chan!

Uni suspiró. Por ahora, no era el momento de regañar a alguien. La situación que le estaban comentando no era de su gusto, y, si lo que le decían era cierto, había un grave peligro para el mundo -¿o debería decir "los mundos"? los universos paralelos le daban dolor de cabeza en ocasiones-

\- ¿Lo que dices son palabras de Vongola Primo?

El animal enfrente de ella asintió. Cualquiera se hubiera asustado de verlo actuar de esa forma tan consiente, pero al fin y al cabo, Uni y su familia no eran personas cualquiera; conocían la forma de actuar de los ilusionistas y las capacidades que tenían.

\- Enserio, de todo eso, ¿a nadie la causa intriga que un maldito lobo acaba de hablar? – no pudo evitar soltar Nosaru, sentado hasta atrás de todos, pero, claramente, siendo capaz de escuchar.

…O bueno, a casi toda su familia no le sorprendería.

\- Sólo son suposiciones, ¿no? – Gamma habló. Se había quedado callado durante esa extraña plática para no interrumpir, pero no pudo permanecer así cuando comprendió que todo lo dicho estaba basado en una simple intuición del fantasma de alguien que había muerto hacía casi 200 años - ¿Realmente deberíamos gastar tanta energía sólo por el presentimiento de una persona?

\- No sólo es un presentimiento, Gamma – respondió Uni, serena – No desconfíes; por algo mi tatarabuela le confió a Primo una parte del Tri ni sette. Su intuición es como nuestras visiones, rara vez falla.

" _Por no decir, nunca_ "

Sin mencionar, claro que estaba, que Primo debió haber tenido realmente unos horribles presentimientos como para, de todas las personas, recurrir a _él_ en particular.

\- Ayudaremos, claro está – sentenció Uni, decidida.

A su lado, Byakuran sonrió con picardía.

\- Entonces… necesitas que vea a través de los mundos paralelos, ¿entendí bien? _Daemon-kun_ – comentó el peli blanco, intrigado – Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que sabes que lo único que puedo hacer es mostrarlos, no puedo llevarte a ellos. ¿Cómo es que harás para interactuar con ese mundo?

\- No deberías subestimarme, _chico Mare_ – Byakuran no pudo evitar tener un escalofrió. La última vez que había escuchado a alguien llamarlo de esa forma, fue en el Futuro, cuando muy amablemente Vongola Primo le dijo a Tsunayoshi que " _le diera un susto_ ", cosa que el joven hizo increíblemente bien; tal vez, demasiado bien para su gusto – Sólo necesito tener un canal, una vía de transporte y listo.

Oh, no. Por favor, que alguien le diga que no…

\- Dime, por lo que más quieras, que no tiene nada que ver con la palabra _posesión_.

El lobo pareció sonreír.

\- No prometo nada.

* * *

\- ¿Este es el taller de Talbot? – preguntó, sorprendido. Dino asintió en señal de afirmación – Wow, quiero decir, es muy diferente al que conozco. Parece la entrada a un _circo_.

Después de ese gratificante viaje en la Catarina mecánica, Tsuna y Dino fueron a parar al taller de Talbot, tal y como el otro Reborn les había recomendado. Su estancia se encontraba posicionada en el mismo lugar que Tsuna conocía, sin embargo, el aspecto variaba considerablemente.

Estaba pintado con rayas de rojo y blanco, y tenía un letrero con luces de neón de color amarrillo. Como un circo.

Dino abrió la puerta y entró, Tsuna lo siguió de cerca. Nunca había entrado al taller de Talbot en su mundo, no sabía que esperar.

Por supuesto, tampoco esperaba que estuviera todo oscuro. Demasiado. No veía nada, con un demonio.

La puerta tuvo un chirrido detrás de él y se cerró.

¿Y ahora qué?

Con un sonido penetrante, varias luces empezaron a iluminar el lugar, dejando ver a Tsuna la sala.

 _Era realmente un circo_.

O bueno, tenía el aspecto del escenario de un circo. El típico círculo en medio –donde todos los espectáculos eran llevados a cabo- al que rodeaban cientos de asientos que se ordenaban en una especie de cono. La luces arriba de ellos que iluminaban el centro e incluso la música.

Dino lo guio por los asientos hasta llegar a unos donde se podía ver con toda claridad el escenario para sentarse; no sin antes, claro, detenerse en una pequeña máquina de palomitas…

Tsuna ni siquiera sabía que existían palomitas de chocolate. Sabían bastante… gracioso, por decirlo así, pero no estaba mal.

Ahora seguían las típicas preguntas que siempre se hacía cuando no entendía algo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se dejó llevar hasta ahí? ¿No era peligroso? ¿Esto también fue planeado o al Tabolt de ese mundo le gustaba fingir que trabaja en un circo?

¿Cómo demonios era posible combinar lo salado de las palomitas con lo dulce del chocolate?

Esperen, esa última no. Se alejó del tema principal.

" _¡No lo puedo creer! Es verdad, es verdad, estas aquí"_

Una voz resonó por la habitación. Tsuna buscó los altavoces, encontrándolos en las esquinas de la sala en la que estaba. La voz sonó alegre, divertida, _juvenil._

El sonido de engranajes funcionando, y luego, desde arriba, una pequeña plataforma que bajaba. Junto con ella, un joven de no más de 30 años bajó. Típicos ojos de botón, traje de domador de leones, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ondulado cabello negro.

\- Bienvenido a este mundo, Tsunayoshi. Me alegra que te hayas dado el tiempo para visitarme, aunque ciertamente, no te lleves a la mar de bien con mi versión de tu mundo.

Tsuna dejó caer las palomitas.

No, no, no, ¿enserio?

¡¿Enserio?!

\- U-usted es… - tartamudeó sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Era posible que una persona cambiara tanto entre mundos paralelos?

\- El Talbot de este mundo – le sonrió.

Tsuna abrió tanto la boca que cualquier mosca hubiera podido fácilmente entrar en ella. Estaba en shock.

\- ¿C-cómo…?

\- La apariencia que tengo en tu mundo está directamente conectada con Vongola. Sin Vongola, bueno, como puedes ver, las cosas cambian.

¿Todo el mundo le tenía que repetir cada cinco segundos que Vongola no existía? Y lo hacían con tal _felicidad_ , como si fuera lo mejor que jamás hubiera ocurrido.

\- Oh, pero no voy a arruinar tu visita con pensamientos lúgubres – siguió hablando Talbot – No viniste para eso.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro porque habían ido ahí.

\- E-este aspecto, del lugar…

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con ciertos dejes de emoción – A mí sí, de esta manera puedo mostrarles a todos los resultados de mis creaciones o investigaciones en un show.

\- ¿Show? ¿Hace un show cada que hace algo? – ahora estaba interesado. El Talbot de su mundo ni siquiera les explicaba que era lo que hacía, aunque no se podía quejar, su trabajo siempre fue impresionante.

\- Lo hago – prosiguió – Y hoy estas aquí porque quiero mostrarte lo que logré en mi último trabajo – chasqueó los dedos y las luces de los asientos se apagaban mientras las del escenario principal destellaban más. Tsuna se inclinó en su asiento, interesado por lo que sea que iba a surgir de ahí – Logré que conservara la misma personalidad y poderes sin necesidad de la energía de las benditas cajas o anillos. Aunque eso sí, no pude preservar su apariencia… de caricatura.

Un formidable león salió a la escena. Su melena estaba compuesta de llamas de la última voluntad del cielo y sus ojos eran naranjas.

Pese a la diferencia de apariencia, Tsuna lo reconoció.

\- Natsu – soltó, impresionado. Ante la mención de su nombre, el león empezó a mover la cola, alegre - ¡Natsu! – sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Llevaba semanas sin ver a su compañero, lo extrañaba, tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar al verlo.

\- Adelante, ve con él. Es el mismo que conoces de tu mundo, sólo que en vez de surgir de unos anillos o una caja, es un animal relativamente normal – puso un dedo en sus labios, como buscando las palabras indicadas – Digamos que es como el camaleón de tu tutor en tu mundo.

Tsuna no esperó más. Salió corriendo, tropezándose varias veces en su camino, pero no importaba. Natsu estaba ahí, y se veía tan imponente.

\- Puedes quedarte a jugar con él un rato, si lo deseas. Yo volveré a mis menesteres. Tengo bastante trabajo que hacer – si Tsuna hubiera visto la sonrisa con que decía lo último, tal vez y sólo tal vez su intuición se abría sobrepuesto a la energía del ambiente que la bloqueaba.

Pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado emocionado viendo a su querido compañero como para voltear a ver una última vez a Talbot antes de que volviera a subir a quien sabe dónde, encima de esa plataforma que se elevaba.

Tsuna parecía un niño pequeño a quien le habían dado un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños. No paraba de acariciar a Natsu y sorprenderse por su tamaño, era casi igual de formidable que Bester de Xanxus.

Entonces, lo sintió.

Una presencia nueva.

Un extraño tirón en su cabeza.

Niebla que se empezaba a escurrir entre el escenario.

Tsuna conocía, conocía esa aura. Sólo que no podía identificarla, no podía, no podía, no podía.

¿Por qué no podía?

Sintió el pulso de corazón que se le aceleraba. Su respiración se hizo más pesada. Una reacción de su cuerpo ante la crisis que presentaba no poder reconocer a alguien que era inconfundible. Natsu, a su lado, empezó a gruñir en una dirección.

De entre las sombras del pasillo por donde se entraba, un lobo negro como la noche apareció. Tenía ojos azules oscuros, era grande y su andar denotaba cierta elegancia. El lobo ladeó la cabeza al verlo y Tsuna sintió un escalofrió.

Luego de unos segundos, el animal cambió el motivo de su atención, sus ojos se posaron a la parte de los asientos e intercambió una mirada fugaz con Dino, quien, pareció aliviado de verlo. El rubio le hizo una señal a Tsuna, que juró ver una expresión de angustia en el mayor que le rogaba " _Ve con él, por favor, ve con él_ "

Natsu dejó de gruñir y miró a su dueño quien, no sin cierta lentitud y duda, se acercaba al nuevo invitado. El león no iba a interferir. Aunque lo habían diseñado para eso, aunque luego fuera castigado, no iba a intervenir. Él le era fiel a Tsuna, quería su bienestar. Aunque eso significara un daño para sí mismo.

El lobo abrió su hocico, y fue en ese momento, cuando palabras salieron, que Tsuna reconoció de quién se trataba.

¿Cómo era posible?

\- ¿Abrumado por los festines que te muestra este lugar?, Sawada Tsunayoshi

\- _Daemon Spade_.

Sintió que el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas.

\- Tardaste – comentó – Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta, ¿no lo crees?

Lo había hecho. No fue hasta escuchar su voz que supo quién era.

Su intuición, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su intuición?

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Dejemos las preguntas tediosas para después – interrumpió – Primo me envió para regresarte. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta después de tener que recorrer media Italia para encontrar al _chico Mare_ y estar aquí.

\- ¿Primo?

\- ¿Acaso no recibiste su mensaje a través de Talbot? – inquirió, socarrón – Él te lo advirtió, que no volvieras a cruzar.

¿Lo hizo?

Dios, dios, su cabeza. No recordaba, no reaccionaba. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Daemon lo vio y su mirada se oscureció.

\- Parece que después de todo el favor que le pedí al descendiente de Ricardo valdrá la pena – se acercó, un paso, otro paso, hasta quedar enfrente de Tsuna – Lo que sea que tenga el aire de aquí, ya te _afectó_ _demasiado_.

¿Tenía el aire algo en especial?

Tsuna cayó de rodillas. Se volvía a sentir débil, exageradamente débil.

Un sonido de pisadas. Otra presencia que se acercaba, llena de hostilidad.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera captó en su totalidad que fue lo que ocurrió, sólo vio escenas que se cortaban y que, a su percepción, no tenían que ver una con otra.

Natsu se puso enfrente, enseñando los dientes.

Dino se movió y corrió hacia la entrada, tratando de detener por unos segundos a quien sea que se acercaba con clara aura asesina.

Daemon, todavía en su forma de lobo, dijo " _Esto te va a doler_ " antes de morderlo en la mano, tan fuerte que incluso sangró.

Luego, oscuridad.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí reportándome._

 _Perdonen la tardanza en actualizar, me pegó una baja de inspiración tremenda. Sin embargo, aquí estamos de nuevo._

 _Vamos directo a los comentarios del episodio: Veo que varios se sorprendieron por la actitud de Tsuna y los guardianes en los anteriores episodios. Me alegra que lo notaran. Porque al fin y al cabo, ahí está el truco. ¿Quién dice que "el otro mundo" no está interfiriendo con ellos de alguna manera? En este episodio, pongo más de eso._

 _¿Se dieron cuenta en el anterior episodio a quién le había pedido Primo el favor de que interfiriera para poder llegar a Tsuna? Supongo que sí, no creo que haya sido muy difícil de averiguar. Exactamente, Daemon. ¿Y por qué él? Porque, como bien se vio en el arco del manga de la Ceremonia de Sucesión, aunque muerto, Daemon no está totalmente ligado al anillo Vongola. Él puede moverse a su voluntad, así que sí, él tenía que ser. La verdad no sabía que apariencia de animal ponerle, así que simplemente le puse mi favorita: Un lobo._

 _Ahora, ¿qué es esa extraña interferencia que tiene el otro mundo con Tsuna y los demás? Como pista, les diré que tiene que ver con el Tri ni sette, nada más._

 _Pequeña explicación de que demonios pasó en este episodio y parte del anterior: Después de que Primo sintiera la desaparición de Tsuna, le pidió a Daemon, el único con la capacidad de poder moverse, que lo ayudara –por el bien de Vongola, por el bien de Vongola-, a su vez, contándole todas sus predicciones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo –eso, lo revelaré más adelante-. Daemon, primero, pasó a visitar a Xanxus, explicándole también parte de la situación y pidiéndole que realizara un cierto objeto que ayudara bastante a Tsuna en el futuro, luego, fue con Byakuran y Uni, pidiéndoles su apoyo en nombre de Primo. Con la capacidad de Byakuran de ver los mundos paralelos y las usuales habilidades de la niebla –sí, Byakuran, sí tiene que ver con posesión- Daemon pudo mantener una forma relativamente estable en ese mundo para encontrar a Tsuna. Y ojo, Daemon no tiene todos sus poderes, sólo es un lindo lobo que habla. ¿Por qué mordió a Tsuna al final? Eso lo diré en el siguiente episodio._

 _Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Como último, espero que todos hayan pasado felices fiestas._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	6. Capítulo VI

.

 _ **Capítulo VI:**_

 _ **"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, la suave luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana que iluminaba el lugar lo recibió e hizo que se diera cuenta de que no se encontraba en su usual habitación. Llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza para tratar de amortiguar el dolor que tenía y amenazaba con volverse más fuerte, Tsuna indagó en sus memorias para tratar de entender dónde estaba y porque.

Las escenas vinieron a su mente una tras otra, confundiendo, alarmando y sorprendiendo. Podía recordar como volvió a entrar a ese otro mundo, podía vislumbrar la figura del otro Reborn, la imagen de una especie de circo también estaba presente y…

Sólo eso. No podía ver algo más.

Poseía varias lagunas mentales, partes que estaban borrosas, que contenían cosas importantes y no recordaba, y eso le frustró. Era como tratar de amar un rompecabezas con más de la mitad de las piezas perdidas, o mirar un cuadro incompleto de la Mona Lisa cuando la cara de ésta se encontraba arrancada.

Soltó un gritó de enojo, parecido más bien a un sollozo de desesperación.

Enojo contra sí mismo y desesperación por su falta de conocimiento.

\- ¿Cuándo no sabes dónde estás lo primero que haces es estar a punto de llorar?

El sonido de aquella conocida voz hizo que se levantara de golpe. A unos metros de distancia, sentado cómodamente en una silla, Xanxus le dedicó una sonrisa de mofo.

\- ¡X-xanxus!

\- Baja el tono, basura, o mandaré al demonio lo que tenía que hacer aquí y te echaré a patadas de la mansión.

Fue entonces, cuando Tsuna entendió parte de su situación: se encontraba en la mansión Varia. El que hacía allí le causaba todavía más conflicto interno, hecho aquel que Xanxus pareció notar pues frunció el ceño.

\- No recuerdas lo que pasó - declaró. Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y apenas si pudo asentir con nerviosismo - No sé si eso haga más sencillo o más complicado las cosas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tenía algo de fe en tu estúpido ser y pensé que lo último que viste en ese otro mundo donde estabas serviría para entender porque los de aquí están en su estado actual.

Un horrible y doloroso pinchazo en su cabeza, parecido a que si alguien le hubiera enterrado algo en el cráneo, surgió cuando Tsuna escuchó esas palabras. Era peor que una jaqueca y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, sin embargo, trató de ignorar el dolor y se concentró en lo que había dicho Xanxus.

\- ¿Estado actual? - murmuró con un hilo de voz - ¿Algo les pasó a los demás?

\- La mayoría de los residentes de la mansión principal están en una especie de estado de coma - explicó, y aunque sus facciones eran las mismas de siempre, Tsuna pudo notar el brillo de furia y un deje de preocupación en sus ojos - El estúpido tiburón los encontró así en la mañana. Y cuando quiso saber tu estado, no estabas en tu habitación - lo último sonó a un acusación y el castaño bajó la cabeza en acto reflejo - Debió de ser fantástico. Estar en otro mundo mientras el tuyo se empieza a desmoronar.

\- ¡No es eso! - exclamó en defensa - Y-yo no sabía...

Incluso a sus oídos eso había sonado como una vaga e inútil excusa.

\- Todos... - susurró casi inaudible - ¿Qué tan mal están?

\- Sus funciones vitales siguen, que es lo importante - respondió secamente Xanxus - Pero no sabemos cuánto puedan aguantar. Ya llevan días así.

\- ¡¿Días?!

\- Basura - la voz del líder de los Varia sonaba calmada, como si estuviera hablando con un niño a quien consideraba no muy inteligente. Y en parte así era - Llevas tres días inconsciente.

\- ¿Eh?

De nuevo, se sintió mareado. No era capaz de procesar la información que le daban.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Unos subordinados te encontraron tirado en los jardines de la mansión. Según ellos, habías aparecido repentinamente ahí. Supongo que el plan del Primero funcionó, aunque no pudimos evitar que ese otro mundo afectara al nuestro.

\- ¿Primo? - Tsuna sintió un retorcijón en su corazón ante la mención de su antepasado - ¿Primo fue quién me trajo de vuelta?

\- Tuvo la idea, quién llevó a cabo el plan fue otra persona - el ceño fruncido de Xanxus se asentó más - La misma que me encargó darte algo que según parece, por tu mediocridad, sí tendrá utilidad.

\- ¿D-darme algo? ¿A mí? ¿Quién hi-

Tsuna no pudo terminar de hablar, pues un pequeño objeto le fue lanzado directamente en la cara. El metal del que estaba hecho le dio un golpe en su nariz, que empezó a gotear un poco de sangre mientras Tsuna gimió de dolor. Xanxus, como siempre, demostró su nula característica de ser cuidadoso y amable con las cosas.

\- ¡D-duele! - lloró mientras se sobaba la herida. En sus piernas, siendo detenido por las sábanas de la cama, se encontraba un anillo con una piedra naranja que parecía contener en su interior llamas vivas. Mirándolo con detenimiento, Tsuna juraba que se asemejaban al brillo destructor de las llamas de la ira.

Esperen un segundo, ¿Qué era eso?

Cómo leyendo sus pensamientos, Xanxus habló.

\- La piedra fue forjada con mis llamas - explicó - Spade mencionó que podría serte necesario si las cosas se tornaban mal. Las cosas están mal, así que te lo doy.

Tsuna parpadeó confundido, como si le estuvieran diciendo que un fantasma vengador había regresado al mundo para darle algo... Cosa que era cierta a su manera.

\- ¿Spade? - Xanxus arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta y luego asintió - ¿Daemon Spade?

\- ¿Acaso tienes daño cerebral? - inquirió con desdén - Sí, Daemon Spade. Ya te comenté que los Primeros trataron de ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

La pregunta ciertamente sonaba tonta, y sin embargo, Tsuna no pudo evitar decirla. Era sincero: no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

Xanxus alzó los hombros.

\- No tengo idea - admitió - Él simplemente me encargo hacerla y se fue. Nadie sabe que está pasando.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con que yo haya cruzado la puerta para... - dudó, pero ante la firme mirada de Xanxus, se armó de valor para continuar - ...para llegar al otro mundo?

\- No creo que sea una coincidencia - respondió en tono de burla - ¿Qué se supone que tiene ese otro mundo para hacer que volvieras aunque el Primero te pidió expresamente no hacerlo?

Ahora sí, Tsuna se sintió juzgado. Todo ellos, sus amigos y varios de la familia en estado de coma, todo era por su culpa. Por su deseo egoísta de librarse de sus cargas y responsabilidades. Sintió como en su pecho miles de espadas afiladas se clavaban, escribiendo con su filo "es tu culpa, culpa, culpa".

\- Cuando regreses, asegúrate de estar alerta.

\- ¿Ah?

Xanxus rodó los ojos, la frustración se empezaba a apreciar en sus facciones y Tsuna, por alto reflejo, llevó sus manos enfrente suyo, moviéndolas, mientras, ansioso, trataba de explicarse.

\- ¡N-no pongas esa cara! - chilló - E-es que no entiendo porque habría de regresar.

Ahora, Xanxus lo observó intrigado.

\- ¿Tu súper intuición está fallando? - preguntó con cierto recelo - No es normal que tardes tanto en captar las cosas.

Eso había sido un golpe duro. Un golpe duro, pero cierto. Al castaño le costaba admitirlo, pero se sentía adormilado, sus sentidos parecían estar apagados y para él, eso era perder gran parte de la percepción que poseía del mundo; peor, tal vez, que si le quitarán la vista o el oído. ¿Aquello también tenía que ver con su ida al otro mundo? Según parece, atravesar mundos paralelos por a saber qué poder oculto, era una mala idea y apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

\- Necesitas volver - Xanxus habló - para descubrir que está pasando. Esta vez no irás a una estadía vacacional como las otras veces, ahora es necesario que estés alerta sobre todo lo que te rodea. Así, pondremos ver cómo despertar a los demás.

\- Entiendo... - respondió el castaño. Su mirada reflejaba una clara duda, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir como tal con eso. Aquél mundo lo adormecía, lo atrapaba en un sueño ideal donde todos sus deseos se le concedían y cuando menos se daba cuenta, ya no había forma de regresar.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuándo Xanxus se paró, colocándose a su lado con mirada férrea mientras sostenía un objeto pequeño en su puño.

\- Te lo manda Talbot - gruñó - Aunque ya volvió a su forma original, parece que está aventura tuya ha bloqueado el contacto directo con ellos. Sin embargo, tal vez también te pueda hacer de utilidad.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera hablar, el líder de los Varia simplemente dejó el pequeño objeto en un mueble al lado de la cama y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Los ojos del Décimo se suavizaron, reconociendo con añoranza aquello que su anterior rival le había dejado.

\- Si llegas a dudar, lo reclamaré como mío - le dijo el asesino sin un ápice de duda.

\- Lo sé - respondió Tsuna, esta vez más sereno - Gracias, Xanxus.

El mencionado bufó.

\- Lo hago por Vongola, no por ti - aclaró - Cuando hay amenazas externas la familia-

\- Debe permanecer unida - completó. Luego, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento - Eres alguien de admirar Xanxus, trataré de no fallar.

Antes de salir de la habitación con un fuerte azotan de la puerta, el líder Varía soltó un: "Más te vale".

En el mueble, el anillo Vongola tal y como Primo se lo había otorgado en su lucha contra Byakuran en el futuro, reposaba.

* * *

Su corazón se estrujó, y si no fuera porque necesitaba urgentemente ver aquello con sus propios ojos para que se diera cuenta de que eso era real, hubiera retrocedido para evitarse tal infame vista.

El constante pitido de las máquinas, el olor desagradable a medicina, el blanco por doquier y esa falta de voces se le hizo horripilante. Así, sintiendo como su alma sufría a cada paso que daba, Tsuna caminó entre las camas de la sala médica, donde los miembros de la mansión principal, desde los sirvientes hasta sus propios guardianes, yacían inconscientes. La palidez de sus rostros los hacía lucir como fantasmas, y el hecho de que realmente pudieran morir le afectó al castaño de sobre manera.

Quería decir muchas cosas, pedir perdón por no avisarles antes de ese mundo y dejarse llevar por las comodidades que huir y fingir que nada pasaba le dio. Las palabras no salieron, y Tsuna se quedó parado, mirando el suave respirar de sus compañeros con miedo a que éste se parara en cualquier momento.

"Perdonen" pensó con aprehensión.

Ya Xanxus le había dado una advertencia sobre su estado y un aviso de que alguien como él no podría soportar aquella vista, cosa que descubrió era cierta. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara conociendo más y más de la oscura dimensión de la mafia, nunca se acostumbraría del todo a ésta.

\- ¿Quién es el que está ahí? - escuchó como una persona afuera preguntaba. Una enfermera, lo más seguro.

\- El Décimo Vongola - otra voz, respondió.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Él no fue afectado por ese extraño mal?

\- No lo fue - se unió una tercera persona.

\- ¡Que suerte! Imagínate lo horrible que hubiera sido que la familia se quedara sin líder.

Un bufido fue la respuesta a eso.

\- ¿Suerte? ¡Para nada! - recriminó la tercera voz - ¿Acaso no sabes por qué se salvó?

\- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial? - preguntó curiosa la primera voz.

\- Se salvó porque no estaba en la mansión en ese momento - la tonalidad con la que las palabras era dichas estaba llena de molestia - Es más, él fue la razón por la que ellos están de esa forma.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Escuché a uno de los bajos rangos de Varia decir que fue por un error suyo qué todo esto sucedió. Una escapada que hizo que el enemigo atacara o algo así.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que vergüenza...

Tsuna se mordió el labio y apretó los puños. ¿Acaso eran tan tontos como para pensar que no los estaba escuchando? ¿Y más aún cuando el silencio era tan profundo que incluso el sonido del viento, batiendo afuera del edificio, se llegaba a escuchar?

\- En otras palabras, fue su culpa que todos estén así...

\- Exactamente.

\- ¡Pero que horrible! Entonces, ¿cómo es que lo dejaron pasar? Si fue su culpa que pasara esto, no tiene derecho a estar ahí.

\- Ya vez, así es como son las cosas.

Eso fue suficiente. Fue lo máximo que soportó.

Enojado, con los dientes rechinando y sus pasos que duros resonaron, abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que las tres personas que charlaban dieran un brinco del susto.

\- ¡Deberían callarse! - les gritó colérico. Tsuna podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero que dijeran de manera tan sencilla y sin un ápice de misericordia que no tenía el derecho de visitar a sus seres queridos, le dolió demasiado como para quedarse sin decir algo - ¡Simplemente cállense!

Los tres individuos se "disculparon" al instante y se perdieron, presurosos, por el pasillo de la enfermería.

Los labios de Tsuna temblaron y su respiración se volvía más inestable cada segundo. Sin poder contenerse más, cayó de rodillas mientras lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Para tratar de darse valor, apretó el anillo Vongola en su bolsillo. Era algo tonto, pero ese pequeño objeto le otorgaba un cierto coraje que pronto necesitaría.

* * *

Lo asombroso fue ver que no hubo necesidad de esperarse hasta la noche, está vez, la puerta había parecido a plena luz del día, destellando con un brillo que ahora a Tsuna le pareció algo fantasmal.

Aún en contra del protocolo dado, Tsuna decidió entrar a la mansión principal que se encontraba "cerrada" hasta que la situación mejorara. Curiosamente, cuando entró, encontró todo sencillo de abrir y recorrer; ante eso, no pudo evitar agradecerle mentalmente a Xanxus por la ayuda dada, pues estaba seguro que su paso tan sencillo estaba ligado directamente con el líder de los Varia. Xanxus podría ser un demonio en persona en todos los casos, pero cuando se trataba de temas de la familia, era un aliado poderoso.

Originalmente pensaba dar un rápido vistazo, esperando hallar alguna pista, ¿cuál? No estaba seguro, sólo algo que le diera una idea de que hacer. Cosa curiosa, se encontró con más de lo esperado.

Más que pistas, se halló cara a cara con la puerta frente suyo, apareciendo con una sutil sugerencia de dormir a su mente y volver a entrar. Se sentía casi como si se rieran en su cara de forma descarada y cruel. Ese portal irradiaba un aura parecida a un fuerte somnífero, uno que además cambiaba sus sentidos y lo tentaba a olvidar todo y quedarse en un mundo donde aparentemente todo iría mucho mejor. Pero no, las cosas no son tan sencillas, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, y gracias a la repetición constante de las palabras de Xanxus en su mente, así como la imagen fúnebre de sus compañeros incapaces de abrir los ojos, tuvo la resolución necesaria para tratar de sobreponerse un poco a ese curioso efecto.

¿Acaso sus ojos lo engañaban o ahora lograba captar una vaga sombra de una telaraña alrededor de la puerta?

Tenía que concentrarse, no dejarse llevar por una falsa sensación de perfección. Su retorno a ese mundo sería en plan de investigación, de encontrar el cómo estaba afectando al suyo, y por supuesto, tratar de recordar que fue lo que sucedió en su anterior visita que tan sellado estaba en su mente, y que sabía, era algo importante y le daría muchas pistas para develar esa cortina de misterio.

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta y, con un suspiro se adentró en ese camino de destellos y luces radiantes, volvió a tomar el anillo Vongola entre sus manos con fuerza. Necesitaba estar atento, necesitaba coraje.

* * *

En el otro mundo, las manecillas de un reloj se movieron. Diez campanadas hicieron eco en la mansión, y el sonido de varias actividades deteniéndose al mismo tiempo inundó el recinto.

Todos lo supieron.

Había regresado.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, desde sonrisas de diversión hasta expresiones de sincera tristeza y lástima. Con la llegada de Tsuna por tercera vez a ese mundo, el plan se movía a otra etapa, a una que estaba muy cerca de llegar al climax.

El país de las maravillas se empezaba a distorsionar, y muy pronto revelaría su verdadera forma.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Una pequeña disculpa por lo corto que es el capítulo, pero les aseguro que desde este punto en adelante se empezarán a aclarar las cosas y por ende, los capítulos serán algo más largos._

 _Últimamente tengo mucho sentimiento de angst en mi ser, así que perdonen si quedó algo... ¿Triste? ¿Deprimente? Siento como si la tragedia corriera por mis venas._

 _¿Opiniones? ¿Teorías? Siéntase libres de comentarlas._

 _Por esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, sólo, como siempre, agradecer el apoyo que la dan la historia. ¡Me hace muy feliz eso!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
